My Little Swan
by Swanqueenrp
Summary: Regina use to baby sit Emma, and Emma had the biggest crush on Regina. But Regina ended up moving and they lost contact with each other. 10 years later they meet again.. and Regina is Emma's college professor.
1. First day

*Disclaimer- I don't own OUAT or anything to do with the show.

Chapter 1

 ** _"Regina... please, you can't just leave!" Eleven year old Emma pleaded, holding onto her best friend tightly."Please don't leave me," she sobbed. Strong arms wrap around her midsection, "it'll be okay my little Swan." Sixteen year old Regina cooed into the little blonde's ear._**

Emma woke up, sitting straight up in her bed, a light layer of sweat covered her body and she had tear stains on her face, she slowly wiped them away. That was the first time in years she had dreamt of Regina. She sat there with a heaving chest as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Glancing at the clock, she decided to get up for the day, considering it was about 8am. Pulling her sluggish body out of bed, the blonde made her way into the bathroom and flipped on the shower. Looking in the mirror, she flinched at her appearance. Last night's makeup tracked down her cheeks and her hair was highly disheveled, sticking up in a bunch of places. She shook her head and brushed her teeth before stripping and showering. As she rinsed, the young woman tried to rid her mind of all the painful memories that that dream had brought up.

She was a little off of her game the rest of the morning, but she just tried to file away the small ache that settled in her heart. She got ready to head out to her first day in Trigonometry. Sporting black jeans, high heeled boots and a black tank top, she showed a fair and confident amount of cleavage. The jeans hugged her ass perfectly, and her shirt was tight in all the right places. Her hair hung in long blonde curls down her shoulders and she applied her makeup. She couldn't help feeling like something was wrong today; like something was going to happen, but she shrugged it off and left.

Regina's day started out as her typical day. Wake up, shower, brush teeth and so on. She woke up early today, doing her routine right away so she could enjoy coffee and read the paper before work. It was the first day of a new year, that meant a chance to apply every trick she's learned with her previous college junior classes to make this year even better. It was an advanced placement math class and she was excited to meet all the students this year. Her class was hard, but fair. Sure, she was one of the strictest teachers at the college, but overall, her classes had the highest test scores. That included other schools from the surrounding area, which she had no trouble taking pride in.

Sporting her usual pencil skirt, button up, and heels she left for work, makeup perfect and hair to match. She walked into class and began setting everything out on the desks for when her students arrived. Sitting at her desk, quickly slipping on her reading glasses, she began filling out the usual school paperwork.

Emma came into the class, not bothering with looking at the teacher. These teachers were always some stuck up old man or woman, the student wasn't looking forward to any runs ins. She sighed as she sat down and looked at the paper. Not noticing the teacher's name, she pulled out her notebook and pen, preparing before she finally looked at the paper. At the sight of the name, she dropped her notebook and pen on the floor. Head shooting up, Emma looked right at the woman she had lost all those years ago. "Holy fuck," Emma blurted out, causing Regina to stop what she was doing.

The brunette's eyes landed on the blonde and she froze for just a moment. She looked so familiar yet, she couldn't place her. She glared at the blonde coldly. "Excuse me?" She stood up and walked slowly towards the blonde. "I'll say this once and only once. There is no fowl language in my class what-so-ever do you understand me, Miss..?"

Emma's eyes widened as Regina approached her. She sunk into her chair at the harshness of the teacher's voice. This wasn't the Regina she used to know. "Swan." Emma replied quietly and Miss Mills frowned at the familiar name, but she shrugged it off.

"Well Miss Swan, not the best way to start your first day."

She bent over to grab the pen and notebook off the floor and as she did, Emma's eyes went directly to her ass. The younger woman gripped the edges of her desk.

Regina set them on the desk and walked away feeling Emma's eyes that were boring into her back. For some reason, it gave her a small thrill and she began teaching the lesson.

Through the entire class hour, Emma stared at Regina; memorizing her features, the curve of her body, the way her lips moved and how she spoke. Their eyes met a few times, each time they did, both women tingled. For Emma it was happy and exciting...but for Regina, it bothered her non-stop. Luckily enough, she was good at hiding her emotions.

Near the end of class, Emma looked down briefly at the ring on her finger. She began spinning it, before taking it off and looking at the name on the inside of the ring. 'Regina M. Mills' was inscribed on the band, she remembered back to the day the brunette had given it to her.

 ** _Emma held onto Regina's waist tightly as she cried out. "Please don't leave me, Gina." Emma sobbed into her neck. The brunette arms wound around her._**

 ** _"Doesn't matter where I go Em... I'll never forget you. You'll always be special to me, my little Swan... Here." The young brunette pulled her favorite ring off her finger. "Keep this safe for me. I know you won't lose it." Slipping it onto her left ring finger, she had pressed a lingering kiss to the blonde's forehead as she fought back her own tears. "Don't forget me, little Swan." Regina said and with a last glance she got in her parents car and left. Emma took off running down the gravel road chasing the car. Her heart breaking beyond repair as she watched the girl she was in love with leave and she never even got to tell her how she felt._**

Emma hadn't heard the bell ring and a throat clearing pulled her out of her thoughts. Looking up at the brunette woman standing rather annoyed in front of her, the student bit her lip nervously. Regina had her arms crossed, hip jutting to the side, and a frustrated look on her face. "Care to explain as to what is so important you neglected to write down your homework assignment?"

She looked down noticing the ring on Emma's finger that she was playing with and she frowned. Regina had a similar ring years ago,but she couldn't think about that right now. Shaking it off, she waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry Miss Mills.. I.." Emma sighed and looked up the beautiful brunette. "You don't remember me do you?" Emma asked, sadness lacing her tone and for some reason that tone shook Regina to her core.

"Should I dear?" She asked and walked away with an annoyed eye roll, leaning against her desk. Regina didn't understand what she was feeling and when she was scared or unsure, she lashed out.

Emma stood from her desk. Grabbing her things she walked up to Regina. She was quite a bit taller than the other woman. The teacher's height ended at Emma's neck. Regina couldn't help but run her eyes over the beautiful blonde's assets as she approached.

"And here I thought My Queen would never forget her White Knight. " Emma spoke as she slipped the ring off her finger and stepped close to Regina. The older woman's breath hitching in her throat at the familiar nicknames and her eyes scanned the ring Emma had taken off. "Maybe this will help you remember… I'll see you tomorrow, Gina" Emma smiled, using her old nickname. Regina glared at the blonde and looked at the ring for a moment.

Sighing, she thought nothing of it and went back to work after Emma left. She had a few more classes today but her new students words stuck with her. Queen...Savior. Regina laid her head on her desk, she had such a bad migraine. She pulled the ring off her finger and looked at it again. It was only then she noticed the inscription on the inside. 'Regina M. Mills' she dropped the ring onto the desk with wide terrified eyes. Visions filled Regina's head of Emma and her years ago and tears spilled over her cheeks. "Oh.. my little Swan." She whispered touching her lips.


	2. I Missed You

Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ouat or its characters

edited for me by Lexi-TheEvilRegal

 ** _"Emmie," young Regina whined at the blonde._**

 ** _"Whatee?" Emma replied, giving her a toothy grin._**

 ** _"Come back and lay with me." The young brunette whined with a pout as the blonde conceded crawling into the large bed with her. The younger woman pulled Regina into her arms as Regina's head rested on her chest. Their favorite movie playing in the background. Emma's hand played with Regina's hair,the brunette seemed to enjoy it as her face radiated content. So free._**

 ** _"I love you Gina." a small voice said and Regina smiled._**

 ** _"I love you too, my Little Swan."_**

Regina had trouble sleeping that night. Memories flooded back to her from her time in Storybrooke as she laid in her bed. Wisps of blonde hair in her face, secrets, sleepovers, broken arms, and broken hearts. Stolen kisses (by Emma of course) and secret glances (by Regina, though she'd never admit it.) She tossed and turned, trying to sleep and finally she gave up and took a sleeping pill. Her mind finally realizing it was the only way she was going to get a blink of sleep.

She laid back down on the bed, and closed her eyes. Images of the tall, beautiful blonde running through her mind. Long sexy legs, an amazing body perfectly proportioned, that long, blonde hair and those amazingly beautiful eyes. It was starting to get cold outside, but tonight Regina shivered for a whole other reason.

Emma drug her ass through the door around 1 am, work had stunk terribly tonight. Her body was aching and she needed a shower desperately. For such a small town, it sure had its fair share of crime. The young Sheriff peeled her uniform off, and threw it in the washing machine, before practically crawling up the stairs to take a hot bath. Every part of her wished it would magically heal her throbbing, sore muscles.

She was on a foot pursuit that lasted what seemed like 20 miles, when really it was only about 7. Chasing a drunk man by the name of Leroy, for someone so drunk he sure ran fast. She had finally outsmart him though; jumping a few fences and onto a roof, then when he ran by, she jumped down tackling him to the ground. In all honesty the scene was quite comical for passerbys. But not so much to Emma, especially now that the adrenaline had worn off.

Slipping into the hot water Emma dunked herself completely and let her mind finally rest. Her thoughts leading her back to the earlier events of the day. To Regina. She wondered if the woman remembered her after all. She said she would never forget Emma, but it seemed as if she had and that killed the younger blonde. Her Regina had forgotten her. And a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Her lungs were screaming for air as she laid under the surface of the water. Opening her eyes she looked up, the bathroom lights dancing through the water, and after a moment she reemerged and took a desperate breath, gasping for air. Out of habit her hand moved to her left ring finger, but to her displeasure the ring was gone. Right, Regina had it.

Sleep that night didn't come willingly to either woman and the next morning they both cringed as the sound of their alarm. Nearly twin sighs of frustration left both women as they rolled out of bed to start their day.

Emma dried her Sheriff uniform, fixed her hair and makeup and put on ripped blue jeans, black heels, a white tank top with her black leather jacket.

Regina doing the same ol' routine, only today she dressed in a black fitting, but respectable, dress that ended just above her knees and black heels. Makeup and hair impeccable as always.

The brunette was sitting at her kitchen table sipping her coffee when her phone started blaring some horrid song and she picked it up and read the message

-See you tonight, Don't be late, M.

Sighing, she placed her phone back down on the table and flicked off the sound. With all the news of Emma being here, Regina had completely blanked about her plans with Maleficent that night. How could she forget her own girlfriend?! She groaned and placed her head on the table. "Damn it!" She muttered.

Making it class right on time, she had to wait for her outfit to be dry so she could take it with her, with barely any time to change right after school and leave for work. Emma ran down the corridor, running into the room and barely making it as Regina was shutting the door.

The blonde's breath hitched and her and Regina got into an intense stare down. Emma's lips parting slightly and Regina's breathing noticeably changing.

LOOK AWAY! Regina's brain was screaming at her and someone clearing their throat got her attention.

"Take your seat, Miss Swan." The teacher said, leaving any emotion out of her voice, making Emma just wanted to fold in on herself and disappear. "Oh.. and Swan.. see me after class." Regina said noticing that the student looked somewhat distraught.

Class went by hellishly slow that day. Emma planned to finish her homework at the station. Fortunately for her, she was able to learn the lesson perfectly without any help. She looked up at Regina who had a small smile on her face. Emma was the only one out of all these idiots who knew what she was doing. Her Emma..

'Nope. No. That is a big no, Regina.'

She internally scolded herself and went back to today's lesson, but found it extremely hard and distracting with the blonde sitting only feet from her and her piercing gaze. Emma was trying hard to listen to Regina's lesson but her eyes were glued to her body.

'Does she dress like this every day?'

She thought to herself. Cause if so, Emma would definitely have to step up her game.

Finally the lecture stopped and the brunette began passing the papers out and she got to Emma last. Bending down so when she spoke only Emma could hear.

"Darling, you're staring. You haven't gotten any better and hiding your gaze...my Little Swan." Regina teased and practically purred. Emma looked up into amused brown eyes, blushing and gave a small smile back. A true Emma Swan smile, she remembered.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully and sauntered her way back to her desk, swaying her hips more than she should have. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Emma looking again, her body heating up slightly. Damn that girl and her gaze.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and everyone, but Emma left. The younger woman approached her teacher. "Hello, Swan." She said without looking up from her computer. "Cut it a little late today, didn't we?" She teased and Emma shot her a playful glare.

"I made it, didn't I?" Emma replied as Regina leant back in her chair, eyes visibly roaming Emma's assets. A small smirk fell on full red lips and she stood up, slowly walked around the desk towards the other woman.

She walked in a small circle around her, like a cougar stalking its prey. "You look...amazing, Emma." Regina spoke quietly, her front facing her student once more. Emma's heart was racing as she watched and listened to the older brunette.

"Amazing what time can do." She sassed playfully.

Regina smirked back. "Indeed." She stepped into Emma's personal space, running her hand slowly down The blonde's left arm and grabbing her hand.

Emma's heart skipped a beat as tingles rushed over her body. Nerves. She was beyond nervous. She felt Regina slip something on her finger and she looked down at the black ring she slipped back onto her.

"My Little Swan, how I've missed you." She said quietly, her voice full of meaning. Letting her vulnerability show for a moment as Emma wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and pulled her in close.

Regina tensed, but as she inhaled that oh so familiar scent of cinnamon and chocolate, she relaxed and let it happen. It shouldn't, but in that moment the brunette was weak.. and this was Emma. Her Emma.

She buried her face into the crook of Emma's neck and wrapped her arms around her lower back. Emma rest her head atop Regina's. She still smelled of apples and vanilla and for once... in so long. She felt like she was at home.


	3. Should I?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of its characters edited by Lexi-TheEvilRegal

 ** _Regina's heart was aching, the small blonde clinging to her with such sadness. It took everything in her to pull away, she was filled with pain as she told Emma that she would be okay without her. Kissing the blonde's forehead, she didn't wanna pull away, she almost couldn't. But she had to. Watching the small blonde chase after her car, seeing her fall to the ground, Regina's heart broke and she cried. The older woman clutched onto Emma's necklace that the blonde gave her, the tree that held so much meaning to the young brunette_**.

She was pulled out of that memory by Emma's voice. "I missed you more." Emma whispered into her hair. The blonde student didn't want to let go and honestly neither did Regina. "I was so scared last night. I thought you forgot me." Emma whispered and the brunette fought back her tears. She felt like such an asshole for forgetting her little blonde.

She pulled back enough to look into the blonde's eyes. "You look so different Em…..I just needed to be sure it was you. You grew up without me." Regina said reaching up and touching her cheek, running her fingers down Emma's jaw line. The younger woman's eyes flutter closed and her breath hitch just slightly. Regina couldn't help, but smile because of the effect she had on Emma.

Her eyes slowly reopened and she looked down into brown orbs. "Go out to dinner with me." The student asked softly, cupping the brunettes cheek. Her heart fluttering in response, something she hadn't felt in so many years; It scared her...and thrilled her. But when her phone when off she was pulled back into reality. Girlfriend. She had one….she couldn't do this.

She slowly pulled out of Emma's arms, immediately missing the contact and went over to her phone. Dismissing Mals messages. "That should be fine.. I'll talk to my girlfriend about it and see what day I'm free." Regina says and looks up and instantly regrets the words by the look on Emma's face.

Girlfriend? Of course she would have someone what did Emma expect? "Oh.. al-alright.. just let me know. I'm sorry Regina, I'm late for work." Emma said turning and leaving the room. She didn't want the brunette to see how jealous and sad she was. It seemed the world was never going to give them their chance. As she left, she felt herself break.

Regina watched the blonde leave and she frowned. The vein on her forehead sticking out slightly as she held back tears. Why did everything have to be so hard. Why now? Why couldn't she have found her sooner. She sat down at her desk and pulled out the necklace from inside her dress and held the tree, her fingers tracing its small branches lightly.

It didn't matter in the end how she felt. She wouldn't hurt her girlfriend, and she wasn't going to do anything to ruin this. Yes it's true that it's not.. exactly.. a healthy relationship, but none the less it IS a relationship. Regina opened up her phone and read the message

-I'll pick you up at 7 -M

Regina closed the phone and waited for her next class to enter so she could have a distraction.

Being upset and going to work in Emma's line of duty was lions playing with fire and gasoline. It made it where she wasn't on her A game. By the end of her shift Emma walked away with a black eye, and split lip, and a bruised rib. She was trying to break up a fight and instead, the men pulled her into it. Her knuckles bloody and bruised as the two idiots were locked up.

After work Emma went home, immediately pulling out her tequila and taking a large shot. The alcohol burned her throat and her cut, but soon she wouldn't feel anything and she gladly accepted the pain relief. 3 am rolled around and Emma was.. beyond drunk. She threw up a few times and fell asleep in her bath tub just in case.

The next morning the alarm blared in her room and she jumped smacking her head into the faucet of the tub and she whined. "Ow." The blonde got out of the tub feeling very queasy and ran to her room and slammed the alarm clock off. Her eyes adjusting seeing she had an hour to get to class, she got ready.

She looked like utter shit today. A giant bruise around her eye, and on her ribs and a swollen lip. She didn't even brush her hair or bother with make up, she threw her hair up into a messy bun, put on sweats and a tight tank top with tennis shoes and grabbed her sun glasses slipping them on and she left for school.

Regina looked over at the sleeping blonde next to her and she quietly got out of bed and went out onto the balcony of her girlfriend's apartment and she watched the sun rise. Her thoughts taking her back to yesterday. To Emma…. but she shook those thought off and instead forced herself to think of last night.

" _There you are Regina, you're late." Maleficent said getting out of her car and walking over to Regina._

 _The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry Mal..the head of the math department kept me after for a meeting." She lied but she lied well._

 _"Well hurry up, or we will miss our reservations." Mal said annoyed and Regina ran inside to change quickly. She had bought a new dress for the night but Mal didn't look impressed "I guess that'll do. Let's go." The mean blonde said and opened Regina's car door. The brunette got into the car quickly, not wanting to anger her lover._

 _The drive to the restaurant was filled with Mal complaining about her work and her friends. She didn't once ask about Regina although she didn't usually. Regina had had a really emotional day though and she needed her girlfriend to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright. But she didn't and when Regina tried to hold her hand Mal pulled back._

 _"Regina. You know how I feel about that." She snapped walking toward the restaurant. Regina forced her tears back. But followed after her and they had dinner._

 _The rest of the night consisted of a certain blonde running through Regina's mind and it wasn't the blonde she was with. The drive home was silent and once at her apartment Mal told Regina how she ruined the night and she was going bed_.

Now there she was, exhausted, and standing on the balcony... not sleeping like she should be. Instead she was up all night filled with guilt and longing. She wrapped a blanket around herself and sat on the porch swing, closing her eyes and sighing.

Hours later the teacher pulled herself from the balcony and went inside, took a shower and got dressed, doing her makeup. She decided she was gonna leave early to go get some coffee. She walked out of the apartment not bothering to say goodbye to Mal because either way she'd be pissy and Regina was in no mood for her today.

She stopped by Starbucks picking up a coffee before heading to school. She just wanted to see Emma.. the blonde was already a huge source of comfort to Regina which was unusual, but she welcomed the warmth the blonde made her feel.

Walking into class she noticed that something was off with Emma immediately. She had sunglasses on and, as sexy as that outfit was, it was not anything like what she had been wearing. Her blonde locks were splayed all over the desk and her head was resting on her arm.

Regina walked up to her and cleared her throat. "No sunglasses in the classroom, Miss Swan." Regina said in her teachers voice. Really she just wanted to see those beautiful eyes.

Emma was startled. She had honestly passed out and Regina's voice startled her. Without lifting her head she pulled the sunglasses off and put her hood up. "Emma." she chastised and Emma groaned and sat up pulling off the hood

"Better?" She snapped and Regina flinched at the time but her heart fell into her stomach at the sight and for a minute she didn't care they were in class.

Her hand cupped Emma's cheek and her face showed nothing but care. "What the hell happened.. who did this?" Regina demanded and looked over her swollen lip and black eye. Emma's cheeks heat up

"That's the price of being the Sheriff." Emma said and Regina looked at her with a shocked face.

Her little Swan.. her savior, was the town Sheriff?The bell rang startling her and she looked back at Emma. She slowly pulled her hand away and walked up to her desk. "You guys have 15 extra minutes to finish your homework."

Emma laid her head back down on the desk avoiding looking at Regina which she found quite sad. She was so use to the blonde staring at her.. she missed it. Firing up her computer, she pulled up Emma's application for the class and looked through it. Bingo! Regina pulled out her phone and saved Emma's name under Savoir.

R: You're the Sheriff?

She texted Emma who groaned and pulled out her phone. A frown laced her features at the unknown number and she hesitantly looked up at Regina who smiled a bit with a blush and looked down. Emma couldn't help but smile.

E: Yes ma'm.

R: Aren't you a little young?

Regina bit her lip and Emma laughed with no humor.

E: After my life and the things I've gone through, they hired me on the spot.

Regina frowned at that and looked at her phone concerned.

R: After class tomorrow… let's go to lunch. I don't have my other classes after this one.

Emma raised both eyebrows and hesitated. Regina has a girlfriend.. but at the same time The blonde missed her so much.

Regina sat there watching Emma. She shouldn't go anywhere with Emma Swan. With the way her brain has been on her constantly since seeing her she was bound to do something stupid. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it's stress, but for once, the brunette didn't care.

Emma made her feel warm and wanted and.. Mal made her feel worthless and inferior.

The blonde in question glanced at Regina and saw how unhappy she looked and that was all it took.

E: Okay.


	4. The warning

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

-sorry if the story is a bit rough, I'm searching for a new beta reader

also I'm sorry the update took so long! life got super busy lol

 ** _"Gina pleeeeeease" little Emma whined, jutting out her lower lip and she gave Regina puppy eyes. Regina looked at Emma and groaned "why do you.. you know that's not fair Emma Swan!" She demanded with a small whine of her own and she went into the kitchen to make Emma her favorite, grilled cheese for lunch. She shook her head but her lips held a small smile. God that girl is adorable._**

Emma sat at the diner Regina had picked, waiting for said brunette to show up. She chewed her lip nervously as she stole short glances at the door. She ran a hand through her long straight hair before toying with the tank top she had on. She had chosen a black tight tank top with short shorts since the weather was warm today and she wore simple black tennis shoes. Her assets on display thanks to the push up bra she had on.

Sighing she glanced at the clock on the wall. Regina was over an hour late. Maybe Emma went to the wrong place?

Regina was late. She was so late she just hoped Emma waited. She pulled up to the diner almost an hour later and looked in her rearview mirror at her reflection and she sighed. The bruise from her and Mas fight that morning, was showing through her makeup and she pulled her hair in front of it and got out and walked inside.

Her mind drift back to the fight momentarily

 _"Regina where the hell do you think you're going? Did you forget my office party is today?" Mal snapped incredulously at the brunette and she sighed. "I remember, but I don't want to go. You leave me with your co workers for hours and I'm forced to make small talk with them." Regina sighed and rubbed her temple. "Plus I told a friend I'd have lunch with her today I haven't seen her I'm quite a while"_

 _At that mal locked her jaw and she stepped toward Regina "who is it?" She asked crossing her arms and Regina internally rolled her eyes. "Just someone from my past, I've known her for years." She said trying to wave off the arsenal of questions she felt coming. "You're not going" she said flatly and Regina whirled around glaring at her. "Excuse me? Since when do you tell me what I can and can't do?" She asked. She doesn't usually stand up for herself but this entire situation was getting extremely tiring._

 _Mal walked up to Regina. Eyes set and on fire and she raised her and and slapped her right across the face, her hand immediately covering the area. Mal got close to her "how dare you talk to me that way" she snapped and Regina, still holding her cheek, forced back the tears and glared right back before grabbing her purse and keys and leaving_

Regina shook off the memory and so soon as she entered the establishment she began searching for long blonde hair and sighing in relief when she found her

"Emma.." Regina breathes in relief and rushes toward the table. Emma stood seeing the beautiful Brunette enter the diner. Her hair was different than usual today and she seemed a little bit off but Emma shrugged it off for the time being.

"Hey.. I was worried maybe I came to the wrong place or somethin" she said moving towards her and she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and brought her in for a hug. Regina sighed burying her face in Emma's neck. "I'm so sorry I'm late" she whispered in a nearly broken voice. She held onto Emma tightly not wanting to let go. She felt so safe in her strong arms which was a feeling she wasn't accustomed to.

Emma pulled back enough to look down at the woman and she moved the hair that was covering the bruise to the side and Regina gasped before pulling away but it was too late. Emma had seen it.

Her grip tightened on the smaller woman "I'm going to kill her" she whispered cupping her cheek and she examined the bruise. You

Regina pulled out of the embrace and fixed her clothing "no.. you're just going to leave it be Emma." She said and sat down putting her hair back over the bruise.

Emma sat down with a tense jaw. "How do you expect me to just 'leave it be'? That's not okay. She's hurting you. Physically hurting you. Why?" She asked reaching over and taking her hand.

Regina looked down at her hand curiously and for an instant, tried to pull away but Emma didn't let her. And Regina relaxed a bit at the caring touch. She was never allowed to hold Mals hand in public.

"Please just drop it Emma." She whispered and shook her head "it's my own fault. I forgot to do something, it was an accident" she said and gave Emma smile. She was so used to lying it when it came to Mal that it just slipped out but really Emma didn't need to know what the fight was really about.

Emma's heart ached. Someone was hurting her Regina and she wasn't going to have it. She let it go for now and rummaged in her bag, pulling out disk and she slid it over to Regina. "I never got a chance to give these to you before.. these are those home videos I made from where we were little" Regina smiled grabbing the disk "thank you.. I'll watch them when I get home"

Emma took a moment to just study Regina. "You are so beautiful" she whispered and Regina blushed hard, something else she wasn't use to was compliments. "I think you need your eyes checked dear" she joked.

The blonde pursed her lips in fake thought "you're right.. but lucky for you I already have." She pulled out her glasses and put them on "you're even more gorgeous" Regina blushed more and shook her head at the blonde's antics.

Later that night when Regina arrived home Mal wasn't there and she was thankful for that. She went to the living room and popped in the disk Emma gave her and she sat on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest and then first scene began to play.

 ** _"Emmie.." young Regina whined at the blonde "whatiee" Emma replied back giving her a toothy grin "come back and lay with me" Regina said with a pout and Emma conceded crawling into the large bed with her. Emma pulling Regina into her arms and Regina's head on her chest. Their favorite movie playing in the background. Emma's hand playing with Regina's hair and her face looked so content, So free. "I love you Gina" a small voice said and Regina smiled nuzzling into the warmth the Blonde offered "I love you too swan."_**

Regina's face broke into a small smile. From day one Emma wasn't hard to love. Actually quite the opposite, she was hard to resist. And she was painfully remembering that now. After being with the blonde most of the day she remembered what being with Emma was like and she craved it. Emma made her feel safe and loved and wanted, and Those were things Regina wasn't used to.

She also in that moment realized that this moment is where it all started. This was the first piece of the puzzle that led to where her and Emma are now. The next video appeared on the screen.

 ** _"Emma!" Regina cried out the window, a crown atop her head and a dress flowing down her body. "My savior.. help me!" She called out again and little Emma jumped out of a tree, tucking and rolling on the ground before standing up. "I'm coming my queen!" Emma of course was never one to take the easy way of doing things, she ran towards the terrace and began climbing up to the room she was in. Grabbing a hold of the window frame she easily pulled her Body through and tackled Regina onto the bed "gotcha" she teased and began tickling her._**

Regina hadn't notice Mal come in, she was standing in the dark watching the screen with a glare and Regina giggled and shook her head. They were such cute kids. Emma had always been her savior. She was always there for Regina when she really needed her to be.

 ** _Darkness filled the the screen and the hundreds of white Christmas lights hung around the gazebo outside and music started to play. Emma stood there wearing a prince outfit, and Regina came out dressed in her best dress with a crown on her head. Emma bowed to her "my queen" Emma said, her eyes shining with love. Emma offered her her hand and Regina curtsied "my savior.. I do believe I owe you at least a dance" she spoke and Emma took her hand in hers and wrapped the other around her waist as a slow song Played in the background. Emma had always been a good dancer and she led Regina around the gazebo, spinning her and at the end of the song Emma dipped her and held her there. Very strong for her age. She leant down and placed a lingering kiss on Regina's cheek very close to her lips._**

Mal had had enough "what the hell is this?!" She declared flicking the tv off. "Who is that?" She growled and Regina tended "that Emma and I when we were children" she said acting as if it was. I big deal. "She's in my class and she thought I might want these" she said and Mal looked furious "she's in your class? Why haven't I heard about her if she was so bloody important to you?!"

Regina stands and takes the disk out she holds it safely between her palms. "because I forgot about her until she came to town. I saw her today" mal looked about ready to snap and she walked out the door and Regina watched her leave and she quickly hid the disk in the spot only she knew of.

A furious blonde flew into to police station and Emma looked up at her "can I help you?" She asked hesitantly and the blonde read Emma's name tag.

"So you're Emma" she said and gave the blonde a cold look and Emma raised her brows "yes. And who are you?" She asked annoyed already with this woman.

"Stay away from my girlfriend. This is your one and only warning. Stay in her class that's fine. But outside of school. You're strangers" Emma looked at this woman with a look of disbelief "you've got to be kidding me. You're the girl that's slapping her around?" Emma growls stepping around her desk. She towered over the other. Blonde but she tried to not let her bother her.

"What happens between me and my girlfriend is our business." She says stalking forwards. And Emma grabs her by the throat and pins her against the wall of the cell. "I'm gonna say this to you one time. And one time only. You touch her again and I will show you what it's like to be on the receiving end of a beating you will never forget" she threw Mal away. And of looks could kill Emma would have been dead. "The thing here is em/ma I'm friends with your boss. So stay away from her or you'll be leaving this town a lot sooner than you thought" and with that she left.


	5. Tell me the truth

**_*DISCLAIMER- i don't own ouat or it's characters._**

 ** _"I said no, Robin, Leave me alone!" Regina growled at the boy who was desperately trying to get her attention. "Come on babe! The night went well!" He said grabbing her and she hissed pulling her arm away with a glare that could kill "the night was a disaster, I didn't even wanna go out with you. You just don't take NO for an answer!" She snapped. They were currently standing outside of the theater in storybrooke. He wanted her to come over because his parents weren't home and Regina wasn't having it._**

 ** _"Don't lie Regina everyone in our school wants me. I know you do." He tried to pull her close but in the next second a fist collided with his cheek and he was grabbed by the neck and thrown away from her. 11 year old Emma stood there seething at the boy "she said no" she growled darkly at him and Regina stood there in complete shock before Emma grabbed her hand and they took off in a sprint. Emma had been with friends at the movie and had seen part of the scene. She had seen enough to know that Regina was uncomfortable and he wasn't taking the hint. This is her Regina and she will always protect her._**

Mal had come home late and ,yet again, her and Regina had gotten into a fight. They fought for what felt like hours before she cried herself to sleep. The next day was her class with Emma and she was looking forward to it, Emma was the only light in her darkness. The only person that made her feel.. well anything.

Emma on the other hand was in a horrible mood. She couldn't get Mal out of her head. Like hell she would stay away from Regina, she wouldn't lose her job, and that blonde bimbo could go fuck herself. She got ready for school and half an hour later, she walked into the room sitting in a random desk. Regina had watched Emma walk in and she could see she was fuming, but why? Class started and before long she was handing out assignments.

Sitting at her desk she watched Emma quickly scribble answers down and before she could stop what was about to happen Emma got up right at the same time as a boy named Eric walked by and his elbow collided with Emma's nose and she gasped feeling the blood already starting to fall "fuck" she groaned and she left going to the bathroom. This didn't help improve her mood at all.

Regina worriedly followed her after telling the class that after they were finished they could leave. "Emma are you okay?" She asked in a small voice as she entered the bathroom. Emma was in the end stall and she grabbed toilet paper and held it to her nose "not even a little bit" she said with a sigh and she laid her head against the door and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened the bathroom stall and sighed stepping out.

"Emma whats going on?" Regina asked watching the blonde and she leant against the sink. Emma shook her head "Your girlfriend happened." She said as she slowly began to pace the length of the bathroom. Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion "what're you talking about Emma?" She crossed her arms.

"She came to see me last night and told me if i don't stay away from you that she'll have me fired. Obviously I'm Not going to do that but still the fact that she even did it.. I don't know who she think she is." Emma rattled on and Regina's eyes nearly bugged out and her jaw dropped a bit

"She did what?!" Regina asked incredulously and Emma turned to face her. She was so angry she wasn't thinking "do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked suddenly and Regina's face fell "of course not Emma" she said quietly and Emma let a few tears fall. This whole situation had her beyond stressed and angry and she was near her breaking point. She always cried when she was mad.

Emma was trying to get her thoughts in order. She had so many questions and so many things she wanted to say and they were all rushing through her mind at once. Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Mal was angry but how did she even know where to find Emma?

"I'm sorry.. I had no idea" Regina said with a groan and she rubbed her eyes wincing as she brushed her healing bruise. Regina was definitely going to have to have a talk with her when she got off work.

Emma leant against one of the stalls and crossed her arms. "You can stay in her class but outside of the class you two are strangers." Emma said trying to quotes the previous night "that's what she said."

Regina shook her head annoyed with her blonde girlfriend. "I'll talk to her" she said but it wouldn't do much good, she had basically told Regina the same thing. "Why are you with her?" Emma asked and Regina stood up a bit straighter. "Because..I.. it's complicated Emma" she said. Honestly she wondered the same thing most the time. Their relationship was less than safe. But she was so use to it, why bother leaving.

"It shouldn't be 'complicated'" she said looking down at the ground. Regina was starting to get a bit annoyed with the topic. Not really with just Emma but with this entire situation. "What do you want from me Emma?" She asked trying to push off her annoyance.

"I want you" she answered simply and Regina's head snapped up and she looked at Emma like she was insane. "I have a girlfriend Emma" she said slowly.

"Do you love her?" Emma fired back throwing the tissue away and she stepped closer to her. Regina's breath catching in her throat and she looked away shaking her head "I don't know Emma.. maybe" she sighed and rubbed her temple a headache was very much present now. And Emma stepped closer cupping her cheek slowly "What about me?" she asked quietly stroking the soft skin she had been longing to touch.

Regina's eyes slipped closed and she resisted the urge to lean into the touch as she let those words wash over her before she came back to reality and pulled away even though she didn't want to. "Emma.. I'm not attainable.. it's just.. you're confused Emma. You just missed me" and that's exactly what she told herself that that's what it was "you'll get over me" she said reassuringly.

Emma's jaw locked and she crossed her arms "you're seriously gonna stand there and tell me you don't feel anything for me?" She moved closer to her and she took both of the brunettes hands in hers and brought them up to her lips and kissed each one. "Remember I know when you're lying" she whispered.

"You're just hurting yourself Emma.. asking these questions won't change anything" she said wanting nothing more than to disappear in that moment.

"Regina if you want me to walk away then tell me you don't feel anything for me. Tell me that you don't love me." She said with conviction "Tell me that and mean it and I'll leave you be." The problem was that Regina couldn't say that. The words wouldn't leave her mouth and she cursed herself for it. She needed to say it, but instead, "We should go back to class Emma" left her mouth in a whispered tone. She was clearly avoiding the question which gave Emma her answer. She did feel something for her but she wouldn't admit it or act on it. It didn't matter.. it couldn't matter.

Her grip tightened on the brunette and she glanced at her lips. "Tell me the truth. Tell me you don't want it to be me that kisses you.. me that loves you" her voice was soft and full of care and adoration. Her hand cupping her cheek again and she ran her thumb over Regina's bottom lip.

Regina's eyes close and she shivered at the touch and she opens her eyes and looks from Emma's eyes to her lips and her lips part before she pulls herself completely away from Emma, getting away from the addicting touch and intoxicating scent that drew her in . "Stop it Emma" she said sternly, letting her anger and confusion cloud her judgment. "This.. we can't! You're being unfair.. to me and yourself." This was torture, she turned on her heel and left the bathroom before Emma could try and stop her and went back to class.

Emma watched her leave before leaving the bathroom also and heading to the classroom. She grabbed her belongings, and the homework which she dropped on Regina's desk before walking out of the class. she couldn't be here right now, so she headed to work instead knowing that ,at least there, she could have a distraction.


	6. Heroic deeds

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to my friends that are helping me out as I go along here giving me some great ideas, I love you guys! I own nothing!

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

 _ **My little swan.. what happened?" Regina cooed through the phone to the blonde who was currently crying, sitting on her bed "I broke my arm" Emma's voice quiet and Regina frowned "how did you do that em?" She asked. "There was a baby bird that fell and I was.. I was climbing the tree to put it in its nest. My foot slipped on the way down" she whimpered and Regina shook her head. "Always my little savior." She said wistfully.**_

 _ **Emma's bottom lip jut out "will you come see me?" She asked. Truthfully as soon as Emma's parents has called her and said Emma was hurt she left to come see her. Right as Emma asked that question Regina opened her bedroom door "I'm already here my little swan"**_

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

"911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher's voice rang through the room. "Ma'm slow down. Okay.. how many shooters?" She asked, at that Emma's head lifted and her brow furrowed. The dispatcher got on the radio "all available officers report to 3321 Main Street for a robbery in progress, the shooter is armed and dangerous. I repeat he is armed and dangerous."

Emma got up and quickly slipped on her bullet proof vest before arming herself and running out the door to her cruiser. Police lights and sirens filled the night as car after car headed toward the bank. "What's the situation?" Emma asked over the radio.

"Armed man holding a minimum of 15 people at gunpoint. 6'5, black hair, and described to be a bodybuilder" Emma groaned. 'Great' pulling up she immediately got out and made a B line for the library and ran inside, she found the building blueprints, knowing most of the buildings in this area had an air duct system as well as an underground sewer system that lead right beneath the bank.

Looking over the blue print she found her entrance and, being the smallest one on the force, it was her job to infiltrate quickly and quietly. She snapped a picture before she climbed the stairs of the library and radioed her captain "This is sheriff swan, in pursuit of of a possible entrance into the building. Go for rooftops" she let her fellow officers know and she kicked open the door and made it into the roof.

"Go for rooftop swan, be careful" he responded and a moment later Emma took a deep breath and at a full speed she jumped from one rooftop to another, tucking and rolling, then to another, the gap larger. She hadn't caught enough speed and she missed the building and caught the side. "Tricky bitch" she grunted and pulled herself up.

Atop the roof on the far left side was the entrance she needs and she ran over to it disabling the fan and pulling it out before crawling into the entrance. She flipped the radio off and her head piece on. "Entering now"

Along the rooftops of the buildings snipers were set with their sights set on the man in the building. Emma's heart was racing in her chest as she slipped her way through the air system. Pulling out her phone she looked at the print and she chose her way in and she quickly made her way through. The exit she has chosen was in the basement of the building and she looked around before kicking the gate open and slipping out.

"I'm in" she informed before pulling her gun and making her way toward the main part of the bank.

"I told you to get down!" A deep voice echoed through the halls and a sickening sound of skin connecting with skin made Emma pause for a moment before she shook it off and locked her jaw. You got this swan.

Peaking around the corner her sights locked on the man and a woman that was on the floor holding her cheek. Short dark hair, tan skin, heels, and a small frame and Emma's eyes went red. All she could think of in that moment was if that's Regina she's going to jail. She saw the guy grab bags and start to walk toward her backwards and her gaze went to the woman and she grit her teeth and hid out of sight to wait for him.

Once her thought he was out of sight she turned and walked quickly toward the stairs and Emma grabbed a chair and broke it over his head and neck attempting to knock him out. He dropped the bags and sway a bit but didn't fall. she grabbed his gun before he could go for it "freeze.. put your hands in the air and get down on the ground!" She yelled authoritatively.

He put his hands on his head and his knees started to bend liked he was going to obey, but what she didn't expect was for him to spin around and kick the gun out of her hand and they were face to face… and the fight was on. Fist after fist connected with Emma's cheek and stomach and she had finally had enough. She roundhouse kicked him right in the face and he fell to the ground. She grabbed her gun and when she turned back around he had a gun pointed at her. Fuck.

"Say goodnight." He had a mouth full of blood and they both shot at the same time. He shot twice and Emma once. His bullet connected with her chest and the other graze her shoulder and her bullet hit him right in the head. She fell backward, head hitting the floor and her vision went blurry.

She was in immense pain but Regina was all she could this of. She crawled back out eyes scanning for the woman and in her blurry stated she reached her and put a hand on her arm "R'gina". She gasped and turned to face Emma with wide eyes. But.. it wasn't Regina. And Emma's world went dark.

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

"We have an officer down, we need a bus to Manhattan

And Main, gun shot wound and head trauma" Emma opened her eyes, vision still blurry and she fell in and out consciousness. Tom Williams, a fellow office hovered, over her.

"Emma.. can you hear me?"

She groaned in response and she passed back out.

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Regina currently was sitting in Mals car, listening to her talk about her day, well, not really listening. "Breaking news, local sheriff sent to the hospital after stopping a robbery at a local bank.." Mal snarled and turned the radio down and Regina panicked and smacked her hand away and turned it back up "stop it I like the news" she said and continued listening. "She was shot twice, we will keep you up to date once we know more.."

Regina's mouth hung open and she looked completely lost and heartbroken. Mal eyed her and she gave Regina a hateful glare "you're not going" she said and Regina's eyes teared up. She looked out the window; her heart racing. God please no.. that can't be their last conversation.. not like that.

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Emma woke up a few hours later, the sound of a heart monitor filled the room, and she slowly opened her eyes. The rooms around her was still a bit fuzzy, she had a bruised chest from the bullet hitting her vest, stitches on her shoulder, and bruises and her stomach and cheek. The worst pain coming from her shoulder. She slowly sat up and looked around, no one was there.

She began to panic for a moment remembering the woman from the robbery but slowly calmed when she remembered it wasn't Regina. Speaking of.. Emma grabbed her phone and a soft gasp fell from her lip. 3 missed calls and 6 text messages. All from Regina.

*Text messages*

-Emma please tell me you're okay

-Miss Swan I swear to god.. if you're dead..

-Emma Swan answer me!

-Please…

-Damn it Emma..

-That can't be our last conversation, you can't just come back into my life and leave. I need you heroic idiot. Please don't leave me emmie..

Emma's heart raced and broke at the same time. Regina was so worried. She checked her voicemail next

*voicemail*

"Emma.. please tell me you're okay. Why do you always have to play hero! I swear to god if you aren't dead I'm gonna kill you myself."

"It's been an hour and this is killing me. Emmie please. I need you, you can't leave me.. please call me" Emma heard Regina suck in a breath and she frowned, she could heard something in the background of Regina's call. but her frown soon faded to anger. "If you're calling that stupid blonde whore I'm gonna bitch slap you Regina I swear to god" Emma heard Regina's girlfriend growling in the background, banging loudly on a door. and Emma thanked god that Regina had locked herself up that moment so she could finish the voicemail.

"Little swan.. we can't have it end this way.. I can't live with myself if the last conversation we are to have we fought.. i'm a stubborn ass hole but you know me better than anyone ever has Emmie.. I hope you're okay.. I need you to be okay.. i lo" a sob fell from Regina's lips, a very loud bang was heard from the door with an angry, frustrated yell by Mal. She was afraid for Regina, but the voicemail ended before Emma could hear anymore.

in shock and fear, Emma had the phone still pressed to her ear, hoping Regina was okay. Hearing the automatic voice to delete the phone call brought her back to reality. ending the voicemail, she dialed regina's number as fast as she could.

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Regina and Mal and fought, between trips to the bathroom to text and call Emma. She had gotten hit again but she couldn't even feel it, she was numb, the pain she felt right now outweighed everything. Mal passed out and Regina laid next to her on her side, staring at the clock as silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She checked phone every five minutes and she held back a sob and closed her eyes and then something happened.

Her phone was vibrating in her hand, her eyes snapped open and her eyes fell on the ID, it was Emma. She got up and quietly ran from the room, and shut the door before pressing accept.

"Emma?"


	7. I wanna know you

A/N- I own nothing

 _ **"Don't run away!" The small blonde giggled as she chased Regina around the kitchen with a can of whipped cream. Regina laughed "Stay away Swan" she warns but she accidentally backed herself into a corner and her eyes widened. Emma though, her face turned into a predatory smirk "gotcha" she whispered and she lifted the whipped cream can and she put a big glob on Regina's nose and the brunette groaned. "You're lucky you're cute" she poked Emma and the young blonde smirked "I know" she winked. Honestly it took everything in Emma not to kiss her. She looked at full lips and into brown eyes. Regina bit her lip and was about to lean forward when the door opened. "Emma we're home" and she sighed.**_

SqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqSqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqs

"Emma?"

Regina's voice was scared. She didn't know what to expect

"Regina.. I'm okay beautiful.. I'm sorry I was unconscious, are you okay? I swear to god if she hurt you…" Emma sat up in her hospital bed and was glancing around the room trying to see what time it was.

"I'm okay em.. are you okay? I was so worried, what the hell happened? The news said you got shot" Regina was currently slipping on her slippers and she grabbed a fluffy blankets and slipped out into her balcony and sat on the porch swing she had recently gotten.

Emma shook her head "one bullet hit my vest and the other Grazed my shoulder. I have stitches and a few bruises but I'll live.. please tell me the truth. I heard her Regina, did she hurt you?" The brunette let out a sigh and wrapped the blankets around herself "nothing worse than the bruise you saw before" she whispered and Emma's jaw locked. "Regina.. why.. why are you staying there, I don't understand" Emma was desperately trying to grasp the reason that Regina stayed.

The older woman sighed and set her gaze out over the city and she closed her eyes. She wanted more than anything to be with Emma right now. "It's complicated" she whispered and she wiped a lone tear off her cheek "what're you doing?" Emma whispered. She could tell from her time and the sound of her breath that she was upset. "Nothing. Talking to you obviously" Regina tried to be snarky but it didn't really come out that way.

"Sounds like heaps of fun" she teased just trying to cheer the woman up, she leaned back on the bed and groaned quietly a bit sore. "Oh yes, you should try it sometime" she joked back lightly and Emma smirked "sit outside and talk to myself on the phone? Somehow I don't think that's possible beautiful" she chuckled softly.

"Oh it definitely would be possible.. people would just think you're insane" there we go, there's the snarky girl Emma knew. The brunette shook her head with a small smile. "That's true.. but I'd much rather be talking to you" the blonde said and bit her lower lip softly. Regina couldn't help but smile. She glanced at the time and sighed softly "you should probably be resting em.. you've had a bad day"

Emma closed her eyes and just let them rest "I can't sleep, but if you're tired you can go to bed" she didn't wanna get off the phone but she would understand. Regina smiled at how caring Emma was "I'm not tired. Just worried about you" she said jumping lightly every time she heard a noise, scared Mal would find her out here. She gasped a bit and Emma frowned, she could tell something was up "Gina.. are you sitting outside talking to me because of her?" She asked softly.

The brunette bit her lip, calming down as she stared into the living room through the glass window. God Regina stop being such a whimp.. "No.. I like the view" she lied. Well.. it was all a lie, she really did like the view. Looking out her eyes landed on a cellphone tower near the hospital. "Can you see the tower from your room?" She asked changing the subject.

"You're such a bad liar baby girl, and yes, I can" Emma said as she stared out the window. Regina gave a slight smile at the nickname "I'm older" she reminded and she set her gaze upon the stars, finding all the constellations from their childhood days. "Can you see the little frog?" She asked and Emma shook her head "Age means nothing to me, so I'll call you baby girl if you want to" Emma points out in a teasing manner and she walked toward the window.

Emma eyes went to the sky finding the frog "yes.. I see it. That's one thing I love about this town is you can see all the stars." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics but couldn't hide her smile. "Do you remember when I shows you all the star signs? You wanted to go to neverland and never grow up" she whispered and leaned her head back and looked up at the stars again.

"I remember wanting us both to go, so we could be together forever" a small blush cast over her pale face and she bit her lip. Regina's face was graced with a blush as well. "Never growing up would have been perfect.. and a lot easier" she hums lightly.

"Just because we grew up doesn't mean we don't still have forever Gina.. no matter what you or anyone else says or does.. I won't stop loving you. And I will treat you as my queen until the day I die" she said honestly, she wished she could be with her, holding her hand and looking into those gorgeous eyes and holding her hand.

Regina's eyes slipped closed as the words washed over her and a warm feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and butterflies erupted. Leaning her head back against the seat she bit her lip and forgetting where she was for just a moment. "Let's talk about something else"

Emma wanted her to respond but she wouldn't push. Not right now anyway "tell me a secret" she said as she did so many times when they were young. The brunette thinks for a moment. "I wear reading glasses at home"

Emma's face lit up at the mental image "you in glasses would be adorable. I wear contacts every day… but I have glasses" Regina shakes her head "it's not" she disagrees "you should wear them to school sometime, I want to see" she smiled and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I will if you will" she challenged and Regina's soft laughter filled the phone "I won't" she pointed out, she was starting to relax thinking that Mal wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. "Please? I'll stay till everyone leaves to see" she chuckled and she thought for a moment "what's your favorite restaurant?" Emma asked laying back on the bed.

"In town or in general?" She asked pulling the blanket tighter around herself. "Both" Emma shrugged softly. "Well.. my favorite will always be grannies back in storybrooke but there's a really good Italian restaurant that I enjoy here called 'Italia trattoria'" Emma smiled "granny's? Maybe one day we could go visit storybrooke.. what's your favorite dish from the restaurant here?"

She wanted to get to know Regina, she had missed of many years she needed to make up for it. "God em.. I don't know, it's been so long since I've been there" in truth Mal didn't like Italian food so Regina never went. "Hmm.. okay.. what's your favorite color?" She asked looking out the window and watching people walk by in the hall.

"Purple, black, and red.. what about you?" She asked chewing her lip as she glanced at the window again checking for her girlfriend. Regina found this conversation interesting, Emma wanted to know things even Mal didn't know and they'd been together for years.

"Purple, black, and silver" Emma answered with a cheesy smile, "what's your favorite movie?" Regina's eyes narrowed "you sure ask a lot of questions Miss Swan" she teased. "I like Alice in wonderland and you?" Emma shrugged again though Regina couldn't see her "just trying to learn about you.. and Snow White and the huntsman" she always did have thing for evil queens. "Of course dear" why did that not surprise the brunette.

"Where do you want to be right now?" Emma asked quietly after a moment. Regina didn't even think before she spoke next "at grannies with you.. without your injuries and without all this time that's passed." She whispered.

Emma began thinking for a moment "can't we just run away? Tell her you're going to see family, I doubt she knows if you have family there or not.." Regina shook her head "it's not that easy Emma" she sighed softly "we both have jobs here we have responsibilities" she sighed and Emma frowned.

"Which we can both easily get away from. You have breaks and I could get time off.. it wouldn't be hard. We could go to all of our old places. Our field.. the tree house.." she paused for a moment thinking of their life there "neither of us said a proper goodbye to our home"

Regina pandered for a moment and let a small hopeful smile grace her features "if the opportunity were to arise we could go" she whispered. A shudder ran through her body and Emma head Regina's teeth chatter "are you cold honey?" Honestly the brunette hadn't even notice she was shivering "yes a bit" she said pulling the blanket over head head.

"I'm not worth getting sick over honey.. go take a warm bath, drink a glass of wine, and relax.. I'll text you if you want?" Emma offered, her voice laced with care and love and Regina couldn't help the bright smile that took over her face "let me be the judge of that" she said feeling as though it was very much worth it.

Emma smirked "weeeeell, if you get sick talking to me in the cold, I'm coming over to your apartment to take care of you, whether blondie over there like it or not.. I'll dote on me queen hand and foot" she said cutely. Regina let out a giggle for the first time in god knows how long. "You're adorable" she said in a light voice.

Emma's face lit up "oh my god that was the cutest sound I've ever heard" she gushed her idiotic smile showing in her voice and Regina rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. "You're also a dork" she points out and Emma shrugged softly.

"But you love me for it, cause I'm your dork" she pointed out boldly.

Regina hummed for a second as if in thought and she let a loving smile grace her gestures "I suppose you're right"

"Stop being cute" Regina groaned softly and Emma smiled "make Me Emma challenged in a flirty tone and Regina smirked. "Careful miss swan.. I just might" she purred but a voice from inside made her jump, it was Mal. "Emma I have to go now." She tells the blonde sadly and although Emma wants to protest she doesn't "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need me, I love you my queen.. I hope you sleep well" Regina's heart skipped a beat in her chest. She couldn't say it. Not right now "good night my little swan" she whispered before ending the call and deleting it off the record and she slipped back inside.

Emma sighed quietly and laid her phone down and she shut her eyes, hitting the morphine button which instantly made her tired.

"What were you doing Regina?" Mal asked with crossed arms "I'm sorry baby.. I was having a hard time sleeping I just needed some air" that was a Regina thing with Regina when she couldn't sleep and in Mals half asleep state she nodded "come back to bed" Regina's nodded and took her girlfriend's hand and they went to bed. Regina finally falling asleep with only thoughts of Emma in her head and heart.


	8. I'm in trouble

**_A/N- chapter may not be appropriate for all ages ;) I own nothing_**

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

 ** _Eight year old Emma swan was running down the street from a very large dog that was chasing her. She let out a loud squeal as she ran. Rounding a corner she looked around desperately, looking for anywhere to escape to down the road she saw a fenced yard and she ran for it quickly, getting close she jumped on a garbage can a cleared the fence. The next thing she knew there was a high pitched squeak that wasn't hers and she landed on a small brunette and she looked down at Her. The blonde's chest heaving and wide eyes._**

 ** _"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Emma said looking down her. "Are you okay?" She asked worried and the brunette looked up at her, ready to yell at te intruder but brown eyes locked on green ones and she faltered "I'm fine" she whispered breathlessly "what on earth were you running from?" She asked and she jumped as the dog jumped at the fence but couldn't get in. "That" she chuckled and the brunette twelve year old raised a brow at her_**

 ** _"I'm Emma.." she said really looking at the gorgeous girl below her and for some reason the girl blushed and gave her a shy smile. "Regina..."_**

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Emma didn't get much sleep that night. She was worried about Regina in that place with that horrid woman. She grabbed her phone glancing at the time and she gasped when she realized it was already 6 am. Where had the time gone? She opened her phone and sent Regina a text.

E- Is everything okay beautiful?

Emma looked around and she got up a Shaw slipped her clothes on and grabbed her phone and began check herself out of the hospital.

Regina's phone vibrated in her bra and she opened her eyes tiredly. Glancing at Mal she saw she was completely passed out and Regina opened her phone to read the message and smiled.

R - Of course dear.. how are you

Emma read the message, surprised Regina was awake right now. She thought for a moment before typing back.

E- I'm okay, just about to walk home

Emma didn't have her wallet or her car so really she didn't have another choice. Regina reading the message sat up with a frown. She shouldn't be walking after being in the hospital.

R- Do you want a ride?

Emma beamed but she faltered. She didn't want Regina getting in trouble because she was coming to get her. Regina on the other hand was already getting up and she slipped on a pair of jeans and tank top and her college sweatshirt and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She tried extra today for Emma.

E- Can you get away?

Regina rolled her eyes lightly at the question by smiled none the less.

R- Of course.. go to the nearest caffe, I'll meet you there.

Emma couldn't help but feel extremely nervous and excited at the same time. She walked out of the building and walked until she found the place Regina mentioned, they served breakfast as well and Emma sat on a bench out front and texted Regina her location.

Regina look at her appearance in the mirror and sighed. She wasn't use to wearing things like this, it felt foreign but it was early and she wanted to look senit normal for 6 am.

she grabbed a pair of black heeled boots and left a note for Mal saying she had breakfast with her mother and she grabbed her purse and keys and left to meet Emma. Looking at the location of the blonde she shook her head. She knew that place wasn't near the hospital "Emma swan I'm gonna kick your Butt" she whispered affectionately as she drove toward the restaurant.

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Regina's black Mercedes pulled up and her eyes fell on Emma. She grimaced seeing her beautiful bruised face and she was sure the rest of her didn't look any better in terms of bruises. She got out and Emma's eyes immediately fell to the bruise on her face and her heart ached. She got up and nearly ran to the brunette. She cupped her cheeks gently "My god Regina" she whimpered. "I'm going to fucking kill that bitch" she nearly snarled. How could someone treat her this way, she was perfect.

"Stop that" she whispered and she hesitantly reached up and caressed Emma's non injured cheek and bites her lip "Can you just.. Emma you're hurt.. stop being the savior all the time and just think about yourself.. I'm fine okay? Just a cold.. It's okay" Regina said and added "come on em.. let's get you home or to a dinner so we can eat" she said and Emma whined.

"Cold doesn't leave a bruise on you baby" she whispered and she wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in close. Regina tensed but after a moment slowly slipped her arms around Emma's neck and she buried her head in the blonde's neck. "Hush Emmie" she whispered and she placed a kiss to Emma's neck before pulling back "let's go Swan" she said softly.

Emma sighed but she took Regina's hand and laced their fingers together and they walked toward the door. Regina was still not use to being touched like this but god it felt so nice.. once inside they're led to a booth and Emma sits down pulling Regina with her not letting go of her hand. The brunette couldn't help the small chuckle that passed her red lips and she shook her head at Emma's antics but squeezed the blonde's hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and Emma gave her a winning smile "it doesn't hurt so bad now that you're here" she wiggled her brows and Regina mad an incredulously amused face "that one was cheesy even for you Em" she giggled.

Emma in turn just gave a lopsided lovesick smile "but fortunately for me it's true" she winked and Regina shook her head, "what am I gonna do with you?" she whispered affectionately.

Emma put her free hand on her chin in thought before tilting her head to the side "love me?" She asked cutely and Regina smiled "you're an idiot Emma Swan" her tone loving and she cupped her cheek for a moment before freeing her hands to look at the menu. "I'm your idiot" she reminded and she looked down at the Menu as well, her hand falling onto Regina's thigh and she drew small hearts subconsciously as she read.

Regina loved the feeling of Emma's hand on her leg, Emma always calmed her down in ways no one else ever could.

Soon their orders were placed and Regina stared at Emma and looked over her body "how do you eat like that? And look like that?" She asked amused. Emma had ordered a few pancakes with whipped cream and bacon whereas Regina ordered a yogurt parfait.

"I run.. a lot and do parkour" she shrugged and Regina winked playfully at her "well it works for you" she hummed and their food arrived. As soon as Emma got it she cut off a piece and held it up to Regina's lips and smiled. "Have I mentioned you're cheesy?" She whispered before opening her mouth and daintly took the piece of pancake.

Emma cut off a piece and ate it herself before speaking "you like it" she said matter of factly. She reached for her spoon and swiped a bit of whipped cream that didn't have syrup on it and she smirked before sneakily plopping it onto her lips "how's that for cheesy?" She said with a big smile.

Regina shrugged and rolled her eyes at the childish antics but couldn't help admitting to herself that it was kind of cute."childish enough, yes" she said teasingly and her tongue snuck out and licked the whipped cream off.

Trying to distract herself from watching the Brunette Emma raised the spoon to her lips and almost seductively snuck her tongue out and lick off all evidence of the whipped cream, wrapping her tongue around it before guiding in between her lips.

Regina has watched the entire scene and she felt herself instantly get wet, she found herself wondering what other things that tongue could do. She shook the thought off and picked up her spoon to eat, a blush on her cheeks and Emma smiled setting the spoon down she leant over and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek and she blushed more. "You're cute when you blush" and Regina smiled and shook her head.

They ate for a few minutes and when Regina looked over at Emma she noticed that she had a bit of whipped cream on the corner of her lip and she laughs lightly and she reaches over and takes hold of Emma's face gently and boldly brings her in close as if for a kiss but instead snakes out her tongue to lick the whipped cream off and she grazed her lip with her tongue.

Emma's breath had caught in her throat and she eyes closed and her lips parted, she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at full lips that were so close "much better" Regina purred.

Without even thinking Emma dipped her finger into the whipped cream and place a line along Regina's lower lip, before leaning forward and running her tongue along she the length of her lip seductively. Regina was completely frozen in her spot, her eyes closed, feeling Emma's tongue on her lip was torture. She grabbed Emma's hand and held it tightly and held back a moan.

The blonde smirked and pulled back enough to look at her "you had a little something there" she whispered and Regina opened her now darker eyes slowly "" how convenient". She whispered and with a shaky hand she picked up her coffee and took a sip. Trying to pull something into her mind to change the subject the blirted out, "that was heroic what you did at the bank"

Emma shrugged a bit "I.. I snuck in the building and I was fine but I saw him hit a woman that looked like you and at the time I thought it was you and I kinda lost my cool" she chuckled shrugging like it was nothing. "After he went down I had already had all these injuries I crawled to the woman and called her Regina. I'm sure she probably thought I was crazy" she said and Regina's mouth fell open.

Emma cared about her that much? That's not possible…

Realizing her word vomit her eyes widened and she pulled the first thing she could think of out, "Though people in this town might not think I'm heroic very long Cause i'm gonna beat a bitches ass" she whispered and sipped her hot chocolate.

Regina raised a brow "no, you won't. You're not gonna beat anyone up. You're going to rest and get better" she demanded and she ran her hand through blonde locks. Emma gave her a sad smile "you don't hit your girlfriend.. especially not you" she leant over and kissed the bruise softly a few times.

A blush spread over her cheeks and a feeling of love and warmth spread through her body. "You're sweet Emma" she whispered and she closed her eyes "but I probably deserved it"

Emma's jaw fell open "WHAT?! Regina Marie Mills you look at me right now!" Emma demands and cups the cheek that wasn't hurt. "Emma calm down.. let's just talk about something else" she caressed the younger woman's wrist.

"No, you listen to me. You don't ever deserve to be hit. You deserve love and affection, kisses, cuddles, handholding, making love... but you do not ever deserve to be hit. You're a queen.. you're my queen, and I would NEVER hit you." She stroked her cheek lovingly "i'm gonna show you you're my queen. Show you how you should be treated… there's no excuse for this" she whispers and looked at the bruise.

Regina bit her lip hard holding back a sob at Emma's words and her eyes closed tight. Emma placed a loving kiss in her forehead and she pulled back "what's your favorite food" Regina asked needing the topic change and Emma conceded seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Lasagna, what about you?" Regina's face actually lit up at that. "I can make that for you.. it's my best dish" she said kind of excitedly. She loved to cook, but she didn't get to often. Emma smiled brightly at her "I'd love that.. I can't cook to save my life" she chuckled and flashed Emma a smile "I'll cook for you" she winked.

The waitress brought the check over and Emma pulled out her phone and they both stood "I've got it" she kissed her cheek softly and at the counter she paid with her phone through Apple Pay and they left to the car.

"How about Friday?" She asked Emma as they entered the car "can you get away?" She asked and Regina nodded "yes.. she has a work meeting that goes till late"

Emma smiled "Friday sounds perfect.. you know what I think?" Emma asked as they took of toward her house. "What's that?" She asked and Emma pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 7:45 am. "." I think you should call the school and cancel your class for today and we can just spend the entire day together." She smiled widely and Regina laughed.

"it's the first week of school still Emma I can't just call them and cancel nice try though you'll have to wait till Friday." Emma made a face and Regina sighed "but you have me to yourself until after school if you want" Emma's eyes lit up. "I definitely want".

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

Emma's house was large and lonely most the time. It was a large dark gray house almost mansion like with a black rod iron fence. Regina's eyebrows nearly shot up to the sky, this place was huge and beautiful.

"This is beautiful" she commented and parked. Emma smiled a bit "it's nice.. really lonely though" she chuckled and they made their way inside. "Why did you get such a large place?" She asked and Emma shrugged "honestly. Because I thought it would be nice owning a place like this, which it is.. but it's lonely" she kicked off her shoes and her sherif coat and hung it up and Regina winced at the sight.

"Oh emmie" she whispered looking over the visible bruises and the stitches. Emma smiled "I'm okay.. I promise. By the way.. you look extremely hot like that" Emma pointed out looking over her body and smirked and led her to the kitchen.

Regina looked over her clothes and made a face "i should go home and change before work" she said and Emma pouted "I don't want you to go.. she might hurt you" she leant against the counter looking Regina and she smiled reassuringly "I'll be okay.." Emma sighed and stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in close.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me" she said and she slowly backed Regina into the counter and the brunette groaned at the feeling of being trapped between Emma's warm body and the counter. "It's my decision to be here" she whispered and looked at pink lips. Emma saw the motion and she moved closer.

"What would you do if you could?" She asked moving closer, her breath falling against red lips and Regina shuddered and placed her hands on Emma's hips "what do you mean?" She whispered. "Right now" the blonde whispered back, their lips were painfully close.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath. Emma teasingly ran her lower lip over Regina's lips and her lips tingled from the contact. She gently bit down on her lower lip before opening her dark eyes and looking into sea green ones. "I'd kiss you" she whispered and shook her head "but I can't…" Emma moved her lips toward her jaw and she pressed a kiss there.

The brunette released a breath and Emma continued "what else?" She pressed another kiss to her jaw and then another working her way towards her neck.

Regina tilted her head giving her better access and she gently caressed her hips over her clothes. "I…I'd run my hands over your skin.. kiss your bruises, and worship every inch of your body"

Emma's body heat up slightly "you can touch my skin, that's innocent enough" Regina shook her head "i.. i couldn't control myself". Emma's lips were working down her neck and she held back a moan. Emma landed on a sensitive spot and Regina jumped "do you want me to stop?" She whispered and all that ran through Regina's mind was 'I'm in so much trouble.'

"No" she whispered to Emma and laced a hand through blonde locks and Emma bit down on the sensitive spot and sucked lightly, dipping her tongue in, careful not to leave a mark. Emma moved her arm away to lift her shirt a bit and Regina's hand fell on her arm hip and she couldn't hold back a moan. She ran her hand up and down her side and removed her other form the blonde's hair to slip beneath her shirt on the other side and she ran her hands up and down her back caressing her like a lost lover.

Emma moved to another spot on her neck, never leaving a mark. Her hands slipped beneath her sweatshirt to caressed perfect tan skin and Regina moaned against arching into Emma before gently grabbing Emma's face with her hands and she kept her eyes closed and rested their foreheads together.

"I wish I could do this every day.. kiss you.. hold you" Emma whispered and Regina buried her face into the blonde's neck "I wish you could" she whispered and Emma bit her lip. "Regina.. what's the worst that could happen if I kissed you right now?" She whispered and Regina pulled back to look between her eyes and her lips.

Emma brought a hand up to cup her cheek and she ran a thumb over Regina's bottom lip and she whimpered lightly. "I might become addicted to you.. I might not stop kissing you back... and it might turn into more." Emma chewed her lip " what if I promise to stop it before it does?"

Regina looked into her eyes and at her lips and she whimpered and broke "just kiss me" she didn't have to say it twice. They both leant in and their lips met and they both whimpered at the contact. The kiss was slow and deep and held so much emotion and love and it was desperate and needy and Regina felt so liberated, so free kissing Emma.

Tongues danced, teeth clashed, and moans were exchanged. Emma ran her hands over Regina's ass squeezing light and she went lower and she lifted the brunette off the floor and walked towards the staircase with her and Regina didn't protest. She wrapped her legs and arms around Emma and pulled her mouth away "don't you dare drop me" she whispered and attached to lips to Emma's neck. She bit roughly on Emma's pulse and sucked leaving a dark hickey and Emma moaned loudly. She loved the idea of Regina marking her.

Emma's bed came into view and she laid Regina on it as they continued to kiss. "I wish you could touch me" Regina moaned against her neck and her hips bucked into Emma's and whimpered. "I want to. I want to taste you" she moaned and Regina without even thinking slipped her hand between their bodies and into her underwear. She was embarrassingly went and she gathered her juices on her fingers and brought them out. Emma groaned at the sight "taste me" she purred and Emma wrapped her lips around the wet digits and gasped. "You taste so good" she whimpered. Her hips bucked against Regina's. "Do you want me to stop?" Emma asked her and Regina shook her head "no.. this is okay.. technically.. we aren't touching" she whispered and she kissed Emma against teasing herself on her lips.

Emma ground her hips down into Regina's aching core right against her clit and the older woman cried out in life Emma moan was like music to Regina's ears and she pressed her hips up right into Emma's meeting her thrusts. They were both painfully turned on and Emma ground harder against her. "Mark me again" Emma moaned "make me yours Regina" she pleaded and the brunette did as she was told happily marking the beautiful blonde as hers. "Mine" she purred in her ear and she bit Emma's earlobe and sucked and she nearly lost it.

Regina was embarrassed to admit it but she was so close to cumming. Emma had her body working in ways she's never felt before and she grip tightened on the blonde "don't stop" she begged and Emma whimpered "never"

Orgasms were building in both women, Regina's hands slipped beneath Emma's shirt and cupped filled breasts through her bra and massaged and Emma bent her head and bit an effect nipple through twigs bra which cause her to cry out. "Cum for me baby.." Emma moaned into her ear "I wanna hear you scream.." Regina gasped at the words and she tugged hard on blonde hair. She wasn't use to dirty talk but god it turned her on. Her walls started to clench and her hips lost their rhythm and began jerking.

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan and she nearly screamed Emma's name and she came harder than ever before and watching her come undone was too much for Emma. Hearing her name fall from red lips she fell over the edge and she kissed Regina as she came moaning hotly into her mouth and Regina had never done anything more erotic and sexual than what they had just done. She'd never cum this hard even with Mal. She'd never felt like this before.

"Fuck Emma" she moaned into her mouth as her body twitched and Emma leant down and kissed her lips softly and slowly. "I love you Regina" she whispered against her lips and Regina in turn bit her own lip. She looked into her eyes and cupped the blonde's cheek "I love you Emma Swan…"


	9. I have to

A/N- this chapter has slight abuse so it's a possible trigger for some enjoy!

 _ **"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" A lower female voice said as 18-year-old Regina stood there covered in coffee. Her eyes were wide and she was looking down at her now ruined dress. "I..shit let me buy you a new dress." the girl said and Regina was about to snap. Her head whipped up but she faltered as she laid Eyes on the pretty blonde with crystal blue eyes in front of her. She reminded her so much of Emma apart from her eyes.**_

 _ **Her physique was similar to Emma's, she was toned and well built and her heart ached for blonde she left all those years ago "it's okay." she whispered. The girl smiled and Regina blushed, "I'm Regina" she said holding out her hand which the blonde took without question "Maleficent.. but most call me Mal." she winked.**_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sat at her desk with her head in her hands and her eyes closed tight. She fought back tears and images of her and Emma kissing.. of what happened, they flooded her mind and her heart clenched. She had cheated on Mal, and that wasn't even the worst part. What was worse is that she wanted to do it again. She wanted more from Emma, all of her. "What am I gonna do?" She whispered.

She couldn't just throw her entire relationship out the window for some girl.. but Emma wasn't just some girl. She was Emma.. her Emma. The girl that always took care of her, always made sure she was safe and loved and god how she missed her. She needed Emma more than she needed air.

She ran her hands down her face and looked up at the empty classroom, she leant back in her chair and sighed. She knew she was in a bad place, she knew she was safe with Mal, not anymore. Things with her weren't always so bad, actually the opposite in fact. Mal use to be sweet and loving and kind. She use to kiss Regina; hold her, love her, cuddle with her. But something changed a few years back and if she was honest with herself, Regina knew the reason she had stayed this long. She was waiting for the girl she use to know to come back.

She shook her head, she couldn't leave her. She couldn't give up, not yet. Packing up her things she left the school and headed home. Immediately she showered getting all of Emma off her and she sat in the bottom of the shower and cried. Her Heart was so torn and she hated it.

Finding her composure a while later she got out and slipped into a sexy black and red lingerie set and she made Mals favorite and she lit candles in the apartment as well as turning on some soft music and she waited for the older woman to come home.

Regina stared at herself in hall mirror and looked over herself. She didn't ever wear stuff like this but she had to admit she looked good. Her phone went off and regina went to check it. Her heart jumped in her chest seeing Emma's screen name and she open it with shaky hands.

E- I miss you baby girl

Regina's resolve was wavering, Mal never said stuff like this to her. She deleted the message and slammed the phone down. She stormed into the bedroom grabbing a pillow, she screamed into it and dropped onto the bed.

Mal opened the door to the apartment and Regina jumped hearing the door slam. Composing herself she went to greet her with a seductive smile "hi baby!" she purred and Mal frowned turning to see Regina and she raised a brow "what're you wearing?" She asked and looked around the apartment. Was she missing something? It wasn't their anniversary so..

Regina's face fell but she schooled her features and walked closer to her and took her hand leading her to the couch. "I missed you." she said biting her lip. Mal was about to speak when Regina grabbed her and pressed their lips together. Her hands slipping into the older woman's coat to push it off and then she pushed Mal down onto the couch and straddled her hips. Mals eyes went wide and Regina kissed her again hard and Mal growled against her lips and pushed Regina off which caused her to fall onto the ground rather hard and she hit the back of her head of the table and she whimpered looking up at her girlfriend.

Her eyes flooded with tears and her lip quivered and Mal looked down at her and rolled her eyes "I'm not in the mood for this tonight Regina. I'm tired and I've had a long day." She got up and went to get a whiskey and coke and Regina got up on shaky legs and went into their room and put on a long coat and grabbed her purse and phone and she walked back out past Mal without even looking at her. "Where the fuck are you going?" Mal asked "I'm not cleaning this place up so I suggest you put your shit down and clean up all the crap you put out."

Regina stopped by the door and turned to look at the apartment. Candles in all the right places and a dinner cooking on the table. Regina set her purse down and blew out the candles and grabbed them putting them away and she dishes Mal up a plate and put the rest away. "Regina.." Mal sighed but Regina didn't answer she walked back toward the door and Mal caught her wrist and spun her around and kissed her hard slamming her against the counter which caused a pain to shoot through her hip and she whimpered against rough lips.

She was forceful and rough and Regina cried. Tears streaked down her cheek and Mal pulled back feeling the tears. "Jesus Christ Regina make up your mind!" She snapped and Regina looked down which got her a slap to the face and all she wanted was to get out of there. She was so rough and Regina was craving Emma's sweetness.. her tender loving touch which she'd never get from Mal. "I can't do this." she whispered and she grabbed her stuff and she ran. She ran out of the building and into the cold night. She got her keys out and she got in the car and drove to the spot that overlooked the town and once there she sat on the hood.

She spent so many nights up here, just thinking. Wondering what it was that had changed in her and Mal's relationship to put them where they are now. Wondering what she had done wrong, what she had done to make Mal hate her so much. Whatever it was she knew it was her fault, she didn't deserve to be loved, she didn't deserve to have Emma love her, she'd do the same to her. She'd turn Emma against her somehow in some way.

She let it out, and she cried. She cried for the love she lost all those years ago, she cried for the love she found with Mal and the love she lost with her just the same, and she cried for the love she found with Emma that she couldn't have.

And there she stayed till the sun came out the next morning. The tears subsided sometime in the night and her skin almost had a blue tint to it from being so cold. On weak legs she carried herself back to the car and she got in. She flipped the heater on and she drove to the one place she had been avoiding since she came out. Her mother's house.

Driving to the big mansion Regina sighed and a shudder wracked through her body and she got out and made her way to the door and she knocked. Moments later the door was pulled open and there stood Cora Mills in all her regality and she stopped in her tracks.

"What in the blood hell happened to you Regina?" She asked and pulled her daughter into the house. She was shaking and she looked up into Cora's eyes. "I'm so lost mother." she whispered showing weakness in front her mother was something that was frowned upon but Cora gave her a soft look. "Oh my daughter.. I'm so sorry." she whispered and pulled Regina into her arms and Regina's eyes widened "wh/what…" she stuttered in shocks and Cora held her tighter and Regina broke. She sobbed against her mother who just held her, her own eyes rimmed with tears.

She thought she'd never see her little girl again, it had been seven long years. When Regina came out officially Cora has reacted.. badly to say the least. Things were said that a mother should never say to her child and Regina left and never came back.

Regina was led by Cora to the couches and they sat down, the maid getting them tea. "Reigns darling, what has happened?" She asked holding her hand and Regina stared at Cora "are you sick?" She asked and Cora shook her head. "No.. not anymore I was. I had cancer." she squeezed her hand and Regina gasped "mother! Why didn't you tell me!" And Cora waved it off "stop changing the subject child. Tell me what's happening!"

Regina was gonna argue but the look Cora gave her made her wince. "I.. I don't know. I was happy with Mal.. for a long time, I thought I loved her. But these last years.. have been bad as you can see." she whispered motioning to the bruises and Cora growled "she did this?" She asked to which Regina nodded "yes.. but I.. I'm not happy and I'm scared mother.. for so many reasons I'm scared. I could be happy with someone else.. but what if I turn her against me just as Mal has turned against me." she whispered and Cora cupped her daughter's chin "not everyone will hurt you. Maleficent of sick.. but that doesn't mean this new person would hurt you."

"I don't wanna ruin her. God Emma makes me feel like a kid again, like a lovesick teenager!" Cora's eyes narrowed "Emma? As in.. Emma Swan? From storybrooke?" She asked incredulous and Regina nodded. "Yes.. the same." She looked up into her mother's eyes and she scoffed with amusement.

"Regina.. if that girl still loves you to this day she's gonna treat you right." She said shaking her head and The younger brunette frowned at that "what do you mean 'still'?" She asked and Cora sighed. "Regina.. I knew how you both felt about each other when you were young and.. at the time it's not the life I had wanted for you. That's why we left. I thought I was going the right thing. Saving you from that life but.. I was wrong. It's your life and I'll accept anything you decide. But Emma always loved you Regina."

Taking all this information in Regina paced around the living room. "What do i do?" She asked and her mother stood "the first thing you need to do is get out of that place you live. Come with me Regina." she said sternly and she walked to her safe and opened it pulling out money. "Take this and get an apartment. Today. And I will have furniture delivered upon the hour." She said and Regina shook her head "I can't..I. She'll never let that happen."

Studying her daughter for a moment seeing she really was indeed afraid she nodded "come" she said grabbing her keys and her daughter by the wrist. "Where are we going?" She asked and Cora grabbed her purse and they went to the garage "to get you out."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The first thing they did was buy a condo near the college and near Emma's and against Regina's wishes her mother paid for it and now they were sitting in the car outside her and Mal's place and Mal was home. Cora looked at her daughter. "Remember this dear. Your lover is suppose to love you… not harm you." she said and Regina nodded softly. She had told her mother about everything in the car and Cora was very unhappy to say the least.

She got out with her daughter and entered the building and Mal was passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey and Regina rolled her eyes and she went to pack and Cora went to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher and filled it to the brim with ice water and she walked over to Mal and cocked her head to the side before pouring the freezing liquid down upon her which made her scream and shoot up and she came face to face with Cora Mills and her eyes widened and she fell backwards tripping over the couch and Cora sneered at her.

"Hello dear." she snapped and Regina came out with a large suitcase of her stuff and Mal stood up "Re/Regi.. what's going on?" She stuttered and Regina softened at the nick name. The name she use to call her. "I.. mal." Cora saw through the game and threw more watched at her "away from you and your abuse game darling. That's where!" Cora said walking past her and Regina stared at Mal. She looked so confused and sad "Regina.. don't leave.. please. I love you. I need you!" she pleaded and her heart clenched and she walked toward her.

She reached up and cupped the taller woman's cheek and tears streamed from her eyes "I think we need space.. it might be good for us Baby.. I can't take this anymore." Mal grabbed her hand and held it to her cheek "I'm sorry.. please I didn't mean it. I know I was wrong I know I shouldn't have hurt you I'm sorry!" she begged and she grabbed Regina and pulled her tightly against her and buried her head into Regina's neck and regina whimpered. Maybe she shouldn't leave.. she looked at her mom who was glaring at Mal. This is what abusers do. This is how they trap you and she knew it having dealt her with it herself first hand when she was young. Regina looked back at Mal "baby I have to do this.. we need to work on us, our own problems. And if we can fix them then maybe we could live together again. But I.. you scared me tonight. You could have hurt me badly when you threw me off and I hit that table. I could have died!"

Mal looked over at the table and looked at Regina and then at Cora and she nodded. There was no talking with Cora here. "I'm so sorry.. I do love you Regina." she whispered and Regina nodded "and I love you." she whispered and she kissed Mals lips softly and she grabbed her bag and left with Cora and once in the car she broke into a million pieces and she wasn't sure if she could ever be fixed.


	10. You're gonna get it

A/N- sorry this chapter is short but the next will be longer! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been so sick!

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

 _ **"Regina open the door!" Mal yelled desperately as she knocked on Regina's door. The brunette stumbled around in her drunken haze and made sure the door was locked "Go away" she croaked out and she slid down the wall next to the door. "Damn it Regina" Mal hissed and she kicked at the door and then again until it opened. tear stained cheeks came into view and Mal's heart ached. "Regina what is going on?!" she pleaded with her to answer. The empty pill bottle in her hand fell to the floor and her eyes rolled back in her head and Mal caught her. "Jesus Christ REGINA!" She yelled and she stuck her fingers down the brunettes throat trying to force the pills out of her system.**_

 _ **A gurgling/gagging noise filled the room and Mal turned regina on her side and the brunette threw up a bunch of pills and alcohol. And Mal rubbed her back. The brunette bawled her eyes out "just let me die!" Regina begged and Mal shook her head "no!" Regina fought against her hold and she tightened her grip around the brunette. "Maleficent just let me die. Why are you even here!" She yelled and sobbed trying to push the blonde away. "Because i fucking love you, you idiot!" She snapped and Regina looked up at her with terrified tear filled eyes. "Because I love you." She repeated softer and the brunette collapsed in her arms.**_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Regina woke up in a cold sweat at the memory. The memory of being in Mals arms, of her actually Caring. Regina's hand shot out to touch the other side of the bed and she whimpered feeling the cold sheets. She wasn't use to sleeping alone. Turning on her side she grabbed her phone, she has so many messages from Mal apologizing and promising to be better but she just couldn't.. not right now.

Scrolling through her messages she came upon a voice message from her little swan.

"Regina.. if you're avoiding me because of what happened then fine.. but at least let me know you are okay! It's been nearly a week without hearing from you and I'm scared. I love you Regina please.. why won't you talk to me? We can forget about what happened and just be friends. Remember what you said to me? You need me.. well I need you. Please Regina.." Emma's voice was so broken and her voice cracked. A sob echoed through the phone.

Regina put the phone down and closed her eyes tight. She had taken some personal time off to worry about herself, but She missed Emma too, more than even Mal but she was so confused and she had no answers for the green eyed girl… she didn't know what to say. Maybe she should give Emma a chance. Maybe she.. Regina couldn't fathom the thought of herself actually being genuinely happy. She'd been so broken for so long… she didn't know how to let love in.

Mal had long since closed her off to such things. Over the course of this last week Regina thought about her relationship with Mal and she didn't see how the relationship could be fixed. Yes In a way Regina did love Mal, they had spent seven years together but the damage was done. She had met up with her a few times over the week to see her but all Regina could do was be jumpy and afraid around her. She was tired of being afraid, she just wanted love.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table she realized it was nearly midnight. Regina bit her lip looked at Emma's name and sighed.

R- Meet me in 10 minutes at the docks near your house.

She had hit send before she could stop herself and she got out of bed and she threw on a jacket and sweats and she walked toward the pier. Maybe it was because it was late she answered. Maybe it was because she thought Emma would be asleep and she wouldn't come. Deep down though, she knew it was because she missed the quirky blonde and she couldn't handle being away from her any longer.

Emma grabbed her phone hearing it buzz and in her sleepy haze she ready the message and she bolted out of bed throwing on clothes and she ran… she ran toward the dock as fast as she could, as if her life depended on it and her heart skipped a beat seeing Regina's outline sitting on the end of the pier. Catching her breath Emma slowed and walked toward her "Gina.." she called out in a whisper and Regina tensed but slowly turned.

Regina gasped as Emma came into contact and she burst into tears "Emma" she whimpered and the blonde came forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette and they sunk down onto the dock. "Where have you been?" Emma whispered and Regina hid her face in Emma's neck inhaling her scent. She didn't answer and Emma sighed "look.. if this is about what happened, Regina, I'm sorry. We can pretend it never happened. I miss my bestfriend" she whispered and Regina pulled back to look at her. Sad brown eyes met sad green ones and she leant forward and pressed her full lips to Emma's thins ones and she lost all the air in her lungs.

Emma gasped and kissed her back for a moment and Regina laid her forehead against Emma's and closed her eyes "I don't want to do that" she whispered. "I can't do that" slowly pulling away from the comfort the blonde gave her she crossed her legs and looked out at the sea.

"What do you want?" Emma asked her, Regina shook her head and sucked her lips into her mouth and bit them for a moment. "Do you still wanna go to storybrooke?" She asked quietly. Emma's eyes widened, "Yes.. if I can go with you" she said honestly, unsure of where this conversation is going, it was quite late after all.

Regina began thinking. She could try this right? She deserved it? What if she took Emma to storybrooke and they had their 'romance' there.. if it didn't work they could chalk it up to their past and go back to being friends.. but Regina knew for sure that once she started a relationship with her lost love, she couldn't go back to being friends, she loves this girl to much to 'just' be friends. She closed her eyes and took a breath, and nodded, and she couldn't help herself "I'm asking you to go to go Storybrooke with me Emma."

She turned to face the blonde and Emma looked into her favorite pair of brown eyes and saw the hidden war inside her. "When?" She asked looking out at the water. "Monday, I wanna go for a week."

Emma bit her lip in thought "what about Mal? Can you get away from her for that long safely?" Regina nodded "yes, it's already been arranged." Emma didn't need to know about what happened, not right now.

"Okay, I'll schedule the time off when I get home.." Regina smiled just a bit "good.. I'm driving, like hell we are driving in the deathtrap of yours" she said trying to make the mood lighter. Emma's jaw dropped in mock offense "do not hate on my bug. She is VERY reliable" the blonde said scrunching her face adorable and Regina in turn rolled her eyes.

"Reliable at breaking down and being unsafe" she winked and Emma playfully glared at her "one more big insult and you're going into the water Mills" she said trying to be serious and Regina barked a laugh. "You/wouldn't/dare" she said using her best authoritative tone.

"Try me" Emma said seating her phone on the dock and she reached over and took Regina's placing it with hers. Brown eyes studied green ones as she thought of a comeback. "Miss Swan I would rather walk to storybrooke rather than get into the yellow monstrosity" she said and Emma nodded and waited a moment looking out at the water in mock thought. Regina had a smug smile on her face.

'I knew she was bluffing' she thought but in the next moment Emma tackled her into the water, the blonde falling in with her. She let out a scream that was quickly muffled by water and when they emerged Regina turned to the blood and splashed water at her with a shriek "EMMA SWAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The teachers high pitched scream filled the otherwise silent air and Regina lunged for her tackling her back under water…


	11. Unpacking

A/N- i own nothing, enjoy

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 _ **"Emma Swan, if you don't stop this behavior I am going to have to punish you!" her mother called out from the other side of her door. The young blonde was currently sobbing into her pillow. It's been a few weeks since Regina left and Emma was completely broken without her. Snow and David were at a loss. They couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with their kid and it was starting to get tiring.**_

 _ **Emma grabbed her photo album from next to her bed with the pictures of the two of them together and she cried silently. Her mother opened the door seeing Emma with that stupid album again, "okay Emma Swan, I've let this rebellious behavior slide to long. You tell me right now what on earth your problem is!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.**_

 _ **The small blonde looked up at her mother with broken arms "She's gone. I loved her and she's gone.." she cried quietly and Snow rolled her eyes, "just because your friend moved away doesn't mean you get to act this way Emma." And Emma stood from her bed, small hands clenched into fists. Snow looked at her incredulously. "I/loved/her mother. I'm sad because she left and took my heart with her."**_

 _ **Snows face turned to one of utter shock and disgust. "No daughter of MINE is a lesbian. You're confused!" she tried to play it off and Emma growled "I'm not confused. You're just a hateful bitch!" she snapped and Emma took her picture album and ran past Snow who stood there in complete shock.**_

 _ **Hours had past and Emma swan sat on top the castle at the park looking out over the water. Her small fingers subconsciously running over the initials carved into the roof**_

 _ **E. S. 4 R. M.**_

 _ **They had done this not long before Regina had left. Cuddled up on the roof under Emma's blanket watching the sunset after a long day of shenanigans. Emma was pulled of her reverie by the sound of someone calling her name "Miss. Swan?" A female voice called out. Her blonde head peeked over the edge curiously.**_

 _ **The woman has long blonde hair like herself but she was in her thirties. "Come down here. We need to talk" she said softly and Emma frowned, she had no idea who this woman was. "I'm good up here." she said and she sighed softly. Straightening her non existent wrinkles she climbed up onto the roof with her and handed her a paper.**_

 _ **Frowning Emma took it and looked at the woman with a small untrusting look. Opening the paper her entire world changed. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she looked up at the woman whose expression looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry Emma." she whispered.**_

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It had been a few days since that night at the lake and Emma was making herself sick with nerves. She should have never told Regina that she would go to that horrid town with her. She vowed never to return, not after what happened. The blonde walked to her closet and pulled out her lock box and took out the paper from so long ago. Sitting on the bottom of her closet she opened it seeing her mother's writing scrawled over it and her heart dropped into her stomach.

 _'Emma,_

 _This should come as no surprise to you, as you grew up with us and you know our stance on the homosexual lifestyle. Your stuff has been packed, the papers have been signed, and you are now a ward of the state. I do not want a lesbian in my family therefore we have washed our hands of you. Do not bother ever contacting us, as you are no longer our daughter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Snow, David, and soon to be baby Neal noland.'_

Emma lip quivered and tears blurred her eyes. She couldn't go back there, but she had to.. for Regina. Discarding the paper back into the box and locking it Emma got up and grabbed her duffle bag and left her house. The black Mercedes in the driveway made her heart jump in her stomach and she blinked the tears away smiling at the woman that makes all the pain worthwhile.

Emma could never tell her about that letter. About her life, 'let's just hope that my ex family doesn't live there still' she thought before sliding into the passenger seat and they started the drive to storybrooke.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Hours later found Emma king passed out and Regina shaking her head at her blonde companion. Not bothering to wake her, Regina pulled into town and headed straight to her old manor and pulled up out front. So many memories ran through her mind looking at it. Her family never sold this house, they kept it for a vacation home but after her dad died they never came back.

She sat there for a few moment staring at it before turning to Emma and placing a loving hand on the blonde cheek "Emma darling.. wake up." She said softly rubbing her cheek. Emma didn't budge and Regina rolled her eyes. She hit the horn and the blonde nearly launched through the windshield. Regina covered her mouth trying to suppress a giggle and Emma glared at her. "Oh no." Regina said between giggles. "I tried the soft way of waking you!" she said getting out of the car and popping the trunk to gather their things.

The tired blonde rubbed her eyes and looked around finally realizing where they were and her panic set in. Her breathing a bit off. 'We're here already?' She looked around trying to calm down and she forced herself out of the car to help Regina. Noticing something was definitely off with Emma, Regina reached over to take her hand "Em? You okay?" She asked and she nodded "yes! Just a crap."

Regina let it go for now and she looked back at the house. "I haven't been here since we were kids" she said quietly and Emma looked up at the house she use to scale all the time with slight amusement.

With a shake of her head the brunette led them to the door and she unlocked it pushing the door open and both girls were flooded with memories. Regina's eyes teared up remembering coming home everyday to her daddy's waiting arms, how he smelt of cigars and firewood from being in his office.

She set the bags down inside the door and went to explore the house, pulling the sheet off the furniture and looking over all the photo albums. There were still cleaners that came twice a week so the place wasn't dusty. Regina came back and took Emma's hand and Emma felt herself relax slightly "let's go put out stuff in our room."

To say Emma was shocked by that statement would be an understatement. She thought for sure they'd be sleeping in different rooms but she wasn't gonna say anything. Regina let go of Emma's hand and led them up to her old room which was rather large, a giant comfortable bed, dressers and a walk in closet along with a giant screen tv and a makeup mirror.

Regina set the bags down and Emma did as well and they both put their stuff in separate dressers and Regina opted to hang most of hers. Emma shook her head looking over the array of dresses and smirked "at least I'll have a good view while we are here." She teased and Regina cocked a perfectly shaped brow at her.

"Miss Swan that is highly inappropriate, I'm your teacher" she mocked anger and Emma scoffed a laugh and wiggled her brows "I know.. gonna punish me?" She asked stepping into the closet with her and Regina turned to eye her "yes.. detention for a week.." she giggled and Emma gave her a cocky smile "it's college babe.. there is do detention."

Regina didn't let that phase her, the brunette stepped up close to Emma and ran her finger from Emma's collar bone down, between her breasts and stopping at her ribs. She leant in close to the blonde's lips so they barely brushed and Emma's eyes fluttered "then tonight.. you can sleep on the floor." She whispered and pushed Emma away before smiling evilly and sauntering out of the bedroom.

Emma's jaw dropped and she bolted after here. "Regina wait! Let's talk about this!..."


	12. First night

_**Emma's childhood was not a good one since the day her parents had given her up. By the time she turned 18 she had lived with 14 different families. In those years she had been victim to countless acts of violence; sexual, physical, and verbal abuse.**_

 _ **On her 18th birthday she was thrown out of her house and onto the streets with nowhere to go and the few items she owned… walking the streets of New York at midnight was definitely not the best thing, so she did what any scared 18 year old would do. She found an unlocked car and slipped inside quickly locking the doors.. and that's when she met Neal…**_

 _ **He was exciting, smart, caring... and Emma swore up and down she had finally found someone who loved her, someone**_ _ **who would never leave her side no matter what. He understood her better than anyone she'd ever met and he took care of her. At**_ _ **least.. until she wound**_ _ **up**_ _**pregnant**_ _**at**_ _**19.**_

 _ **They had gone for a drive around the park and she pulled over, watching a mother chase after her child with a small smile and she turned to him. "I have something I need to tell you..." she said softly. He gave her his usual goofy smile and he kissed her lips softly. "What's up buttercup?" He asked taking her hand.**_

 _ **She smiled at his goofiness and bit her lip "I.. I'm pregnant." she said quietly and at those words, his smile faded and turned into a frown "that's not funny." he said pulling back a bit and Emma frowned "I'm not trying to be funny!.. I'm serious!"**_

 _ **And there he left her, sitting in the bug, in New York, heart broken, not because she really loved him, but because he left after he swore he never would. He wanted no part in the child's life and Emma couldn't do it alone. She'd been working two jobs, taking care of herself, living on and off in the bug and she made the hardest decision of her life.**_

 _ **She gave the baby up.**_

 _ **She knew**_ _**it was his best chance at a life she couldn't give him right now. She had named him Henry, after Regina's father, the only kind man that had ever been in her life. She kept her rights in case someday she could get him back but she knew that if he was adopted she wouldn't tare him away from**_ _ **them**_.

 _ **After Emma finally got her life together, got a nice house and became sheriff she looked into it. He had been adopted by a couple in New York so she let him be, not going back on that promise she had made to him once he was born.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina laughed softly as she made her way do the staircase, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter as Emma called after her. Yes blonde's jaw dropped and she bolted after here. "Regina wait! Let's talk about this!..."

The blonde ran after Regina and caught her at the bottom of the stairs and she threw her arms around her "Ginaaaa" she whined and the brunettes eyes widened "good god it's like we're children all over again" she teased looking over her shoulder at the overgrown blonde child clinging to her with a smirk.

Emma gave her a playful glare and she ran her hands over Regina's sides finding her tickle spots and the teacher launched out of Emma's arms with a screech "Don't. You. Dare." She hissed with narrowed eyes and Emma smiled wickedly. "What's wrong? Does my queen still hate to be tickled?" She asked slowly walking toward her.

With each step the blonde took toward her Regina backed up a step but soon she found herself trapped, with a gasp her back hit the wall and Emma took a large step forward and Regina did her best to keep her expression cold, but Emma knew better and she saw right through it. "Tell me I don't have to sleep on the floor and you're safe!" she said while putting her hands on either side of Regina.

Ever the stubborn one the brunette shook her head "No, you're definitely on the floor." She said stubbornly and Emma shook her head. "Wrong answer babe!" she said without warning she began tickling the brunette and she screamed laughter. "Em! Em/ma stop!" She cried out and Emma smiled brightly "You know how to end this!" Emma sing songed.

The furious brunette tried her hardest to glare at the blonde through her laughter and finally she couldn't take it anymore "FINE! You can sleep in the bed!" She yelled as tears poured down her cheeks from laughing.

Emma pulled her hands away and smiled smugly and Regina growled unamused "you're such a child Emma Swan!" She wiped her eyes trying to catch her breath "I know.. but you love it!" Regina rolled her eyes pulling away and heading toward the kitchen. "Shut up Miss Swan!"

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

They had stayed at the house that night, not bothering to leave. By the time they had arrived and everything was settled it was nearing 6 PM and there was no point in going out tonight. The maid had been paid to go to the store to stock up the house with enough food for the week as well as buy wine and beer.

Regina had pulled out the supplies to make her famous lasagna for Emma that she never did get to make. And the blonde took a seat at the counter. She watched the brunette move with such ease it amazed her. She took her time memorizing her, she loved how domestic it felt being here in this house with her.

"I can feel you staring at me my little Swan." she teased while browning the hamburger on the stove. Emma smirked "just enjoying the view."

A small amused scoff left Regina's lips and she shook her head "why don't you stop being such a flirt and set the table for me" she said though inside she loved this. Everything was so easy with Emma and carefree, she didn't have to watch her actions or worry something she says is wrong.

Emma hopped up and made her way to the cupboard grabbing plates and glasses and set them on the table then returned to grab napkins and silverware and set them up. She grabbed the cooking tray also placing it in the table and Regina looked over at the blonde.

Her eyes raked over her backside going from her hair, down to her ass and she bit her lip, Emma had a nice ass. "Now who's starring" Emma said without looking and Regina's face turned bright red and she looked back at the hamburger "you wish Miss Swan!"

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Dinner had past and they talked about old memories of the town and what they should do while they were there.

They decided tomorrow that they would go to breakfast at granny's diner and then from there they'd go out to their old tree house in the woods. Emmas mind raced thinking of her parents. Would they recognize her? Would she them?

A bottle of wine later Regina had passed out on Emma's lap. They were watching 'The Boss' and Regina had laughed so hard in her tipsy state that she fell over into Emma's lap.

The blonde had watched her with amusement and ran her fingers through her short hair and soon the brunette had fallen asleep. This was the first time Emma had ever seen Regina this relaxed and… free. This was her Regina. The girl she grew up with. The girl she had missed so terribly.

Looking back now maybe her parents didn't make such a mistake giving her up, because it brought her back to Regina, and that's not something she would ever regret.

She flipped off the tv and gently scooped the gorgeous brunette into her arms, Regina's head falling into the crook of Emma's neck and she laid Regina down in the bed. Emma slipped out of her jeans and so she was only in her tank top and underwear and she looked over at the sleeping woman.

She hesitated for only a moment before removing Regina's tights and skirt being very careful not touch anywhere she shouldn't.

The blonde flipped the bedroom light off and crawled into the bed pulling the covers over them and Regina, without being guided, laid her head on Emma's chest, her arm wrapped Around her waist, and her legs intertwined with Emma's and Emma smiled down at her and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my queen"


	13. The tree house

_A/N- I own nothing._

 _Let me know your thoughts? :)_

 _ **Regina had known Mal for years, after that night… they decided to just stay friends.. extremely close friends, but Mal never gave up trying to win Regina over. The blonde left Regina sweet notes everywhere, flowers for her to come home to, and surprises dinners.**_

 _ **It was like they were a couple without the sex. There were a few stolen kisses through the years, but Regina was scared. She didn't want to love someone again, she was afraid to get close to her.**_

 _ **It was a cold night, snow was falling lightly around them as they walked toward the restaurant down the street from their dorm. A now 23 year old Regina had just come from a class across campus and she was freezing. Wearing only a pencil skirt and a button up, the snow melted upon touching her causing her clothes to become slightly damp.**_

 _ **Glancing at the shivering brunette Mal smiled and shook her head "Regi, it's the middle of winter, when will you learn to wear a coat?" She asked unbuttoning her long black peacoat and she slipped it around Regina. The brunette instantly shivered at the contact because it was still warm.**_

 _ **"I left late and forgot it." she pouted and slipped her arms into the coat. Luckily Mal always wore a sweatshirt and a coat. Regina slipped her hand slowly into Mals who beamed and blushed like a fool. 'That's adorable.' Regina thought and soon they reached the small diner.**_

 _ **There was an arch way at the end of the walkway that lead to the diner and Regina's eyes landed on the mistletoe that hung directly in the middle. As they stepped through it she stopped and tugged Mal to a stop. The blonde gave a confused head tilt with a half smile and her brows furrowed.**_

 _ **Regina's lip was tucked firmly between her perfect teeth and she tugged Mal close to her. The blonde's breath hitched in her throat as she stood so close to her. Her eyes searched Regina, and Regina looked down for a moment in thought before looking back up into her pretty blue eyes.**_

 _ **"I'm tired of being scared.." Regina whispered before leaning in and connecting her lips with Mals. The blonde gasped softly and her arms went around Regina's waist and she smiled against her lips pulled her closer.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma awoke the next morning turned on her left side, her face buried in a mass of dark brown hair and she smiled. Regina Mills was laying in front of her, her back to the blonds front, and Emma's arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close. She leant down and placed a soft kiss to the brunettes neck and she slowly pulled away without waking her and padded down to the kitchen.

Thinking of an excuse, she started to make Regina breakfast; apple pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast with bowl of cleaned strawberries and whipped cream. It had taken about 20 minutes to throw together and she found a tray to set it all on as well as a cup of coffee for Regina and hot chocolate for Emma and she slowly made her way back upstairs to the sleeping woman.

Regina had shifted since Emma had left, turning onto her right side, she had Emma's pillow, cuddling it and Emma giggled softly at the adorable sight.

She set the tray on the bedside table and crawled into the bed. Regina immediately clung to Emma and Emma's fingers drug through her hair, gently scraping against her scalp and Regina hummed in response.

The blonde placed a kiss on her forehead and kept doing it and soon brown eyes fluttered open and the first thing she noticed was she was in someone's arms. Brown eyes lifted and met green eyes and her heart leapt in her chest. "Emma.." she breathed, she'd dreamt about waking up in Emma's arms since she came back into her life and god.. the feeling was even better than she thought it would be.

"Good morning sleepy head." Emma whispered gently tracing her jawline with her fingers. "I made us breakfast.. I figured we could go to granny's later.. or tomorrow." she said softly and Regina blushed "you made me breakfast..?" It had been a long time since anyone had done that. "Of course.. I have to take care of my queen."

A plump bottom lip was firmly placed between pearly white teeth and Regina hid her face in the blankets. Emma was adorable and so thoughtful. Emma smiled at the action and she slowly tugged Regina over and without a second thought she straddled the brunettes waist. Her hands finding Regina's and she slowly pinned them above her head.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at Emma who was both too close and not close enough. "How is it, you fall asleep with makeup on, and you wake up with none on and messy hair and you are still the most gorgeous woman in the entire world?" she whispered, her tone and eyes held nothing but affection and Regina felt herself turning into a puddle of mush.

"Hush little Swan." she whispered but laced her fingers through Emma's. The blonde smiled and slowly leant down towards Regina and the brunette froze in her place, Emma stopped just inches from her lips and smirked, giving her a challenging smile, "make me!" she husked out and Regina groaned softly. She looked around and devised a plan. She leant up slowly like she was going to connect their lips, slipping her hands from Emma's, when all of a sudden her hand shot out, grabbed a strawberry, and slid it into Emma's mouth with a devilish smile "okay dear." she giggled and kissed Emma's cheek.

Regina smirked and slid out from under Emma and she stood up and as the cold air hit her legs she gasped, and Emma had a smirk of her own on her lips "problem Miss Mills?" She asked and bit into the strawberry.

"EMMA SWAN WHERE IS MY SKIRT?!"

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had barely dodged a shoe that morning as Regina ran into the closet to grab her robe. Spanish curses floated from the closet and Emma had found herself in a fight of giggles.

The morning went by, Regina calming down after she'd had at least two cups of coffee and Emma pouting at her for a good hour.

It was afternoon now, and they had started on their journey into the woods, Regina was actually dressed in normal clothes, and that was only after Emma talked her ear off about her ruining her clothes. So there Regina was, wearing a pair of Emma's shorts and one of her tank tops along with a pair of black tennis shoes and she smirked as she admired her from behind.

Emma herself adorned a pair jeans and a tank top per usual with her boots. Her hair was was up in a semi messy bun, small pieces falling down the sides of her face. "I can't believe we use to come out here all the time!" Regina called out from up ahead. "This is such a long walk."

Emma shook her head, an amused expression settled over her face, "it's not much further." the blonde replied with a small chuckle. Regina huffed and turned to look at Emma with a pout. The blonde gave her a skeptical look with a raised brow "Really? You're gonna do that?" She asked and Regina nodded.

When they were young and use to come out here Regina always got tired. She'd jutt out that adorable bottom lip and pout at Emma until Emma would carry her the rest of the way. The blonde shook her head and laughed before turning around and bending down a bit "well let's go Gina. Let's see what you got!" She joked.

Regina looked at Emma a bit taken aback and shook her head "Emmie no. I'm not a kid anymore, I'll hurt you." Emma turned to look at her with a 'you're joking right' kind of look. She took the few steps closer to her, grabbed both of her arms gently and turned around. She held them around her neck and Regina squeaked as she was forced off the ground and her arms and legs wrapped around Emma.

"I swear to god if you drop me Emma.." she said quietly and she rested her head atop Emma's who was laughing. "Yes yes I know. You'll destroy me and blah blah blah" she teased as she wrapped her hands around Regina's knees and held her firmly.

They continued on with their journey until and old tree house came into view. It looked as if no one had been here in years, and more than likely that was the case. No one but Emma and Regina had ever known this place was here.

Up in one of the thickest trees sat a decent sized tree house, covered in Moss on one side from nature taking its course. The wooden steps were still nailed into the tree to climb up to it and Regina slid off of Emma's back looking up at it.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _ **"Regina!" Emma called out in the darkness. A young girl with long dark brown hair stuck her head out of the tree house window. "I'm here Emma." she said softly and the young blonde smiled and made her way up into the tree house they'd found months ago.**_

 _ **Regina opened the floor hatch so Emma could come in and she sat on one of the bean bag chairs they brought here. A head full of blonde hair popped through the floor and Regina's eyes landed on the smiling blonde.**_

 _ **When they'd found this place it had been a real dump, filled with garbage, a few dead bats, among some other gross stuff. Over a few weeks Emma had come here and cleaned it up. She'd cleaned out all the gross stuff, brought cleaners and gave the place a needed scrub down and even painted the walls.**_

 _ **She'd bought a large black rug that looked like carpet and had put it down and it covered the entire floor, cutting out the piece for the door, she just glued that piece to the door. There were pictures of her and Regina hung around inside as well as bean bags, and even some makeshift curtains on the windows.**_

 _ **Emma pulled herself up through the floor and pulled up her heavy duffle bag while smiling at Regina "I can't believe they fell for this." She laughed and Regina shook her head "I can't believe we are DOING this" she said but with amusement. Emma shot her a smirk and closed the door and locked it. "It'll be fun.. I promise."**_

 _ **Regina eyes the bag and got up to help Emma unpack it. "It's a good thing our parents never talk to each other or we'd never pull this off" she commented.**_

 _ **Emma's parents were under the impression that Emma was staying with Regina at her house and Regina's parents believed Regina was 'baby sitting' Emma till late and she was staying the night there which wasn't unusual.**_

 _ **The blonde let out a giggle "true.. now, just sit that cute butt down while I set this up." Emma pulled a twin sized air mattress from her bag along with a battery operated air pump and she took it over to the side and set it up and pulled a few thick blankets out and two pillows and made up their bed.**_

 _ **"See.. perfect. And! I brought this" Emma pulled out her laptop and a few movies. Regina was actually impressed. "You've just thought of everything haven't you?" She teased and Emma smiled "of course.. cause I'm good like that!" she winked.**_

 _ **The room was lit by a few battery operated lights that she'd hung "come on.. go lay down. I'll get the lights." Emma smiled and walked over to the lights as Regina kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the small bed and she put in a movie.**_

 _ **Emma turned the lights off and came over and crawled in next to her, wrapping her arms around the brunette and pulling her in close. On the ceiling Emma hand stuck a bunch of glow in the dark stars so they wouldn't be in complete darkness. Regina set her gaze upon the ceiling and smiled. She pressed play and turned in Emma's arms to face her.**_

 _ **"I don't think you could get anymore perfect em..." she whispered.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina remembered that night so well, sitting here staring at their old hideaway. Emma had done so much work on this place just so they had a place to go. She walked toward the tree and without even hesitating she started to climb up.

Emma watched her with curious eyes as she made her Way up and Regina gently and slowly opened the door, semi afraid of what she might find. She pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight and looked around. Her heart skipped at all the memories that flooded back to her and she smiled. It looked just like it did when they left it. She pulled herself into the tree house and the first thing she did was open the window. "Em.. come here" Regina called down to the blonde.

The carpet and their things were covered in tarps to keep the dust off and she slowly pulled them off and threw them into the corner after she folded them up. There was the chest in the corner that held the bed, blankets, and pillows, the bean bags, the stars, and the pictures of them. Emma's head popped through the opening and she smiled at the sight.

"Oh wow!" she whispered. "I didn't think it would still look the same.. little me really didn't do a bad job with with place." she laughed and closed the door behind her. She looked around at all the pictures before sitting in one of the bean bag chairs and Regina sat in the one next to her.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 _ **"Regina.. are you asleep?" Emma whispered as she looked down at the brunette who had her eyes closed. They'd watched a movie and the next one was playing as background noise.**_

 _ **In truth the brunette wasn't asleep, but she wanted to hear what Emma had to say. She always asked that before talking to her.**_

 _ **Emma sighed and ran her fingertips gently over Regina's cheek and through her hair. The brunette instantly relaxed even more at Emma's touch and there were no words said. The next thing Regina knew, the softest pair of lips she'd ever felt touched hers and her eyes teared up at the utter perfection that was Emma Swan.**_

 _ **She wanted to cup the back of Emma's head and kiss her back, to keep kissing her because nothing had ever felt so right before but she didn't. She was scared and frozen in her place but.. even so.. she kissed Emma back just a little bit.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma remembered that night, it was the first time she'd ever kissed Regina. Such a perfect night, she'd just wished she'd had the courage to kiss Regina when she was actually awake. The blonde got up from her spot and walked over to the chest, opening it up she pulled out the air mattress and the pump and she took the old batteries out. Setting them down, she began digging in her pocket and she pulled out batteries she'd brought just in case and she slipped the new ones into the pump.

Regina watched her with confusion written all over her face. "What're you doing?" She asked but was cut off by the sound of the pump as the bed filled with air. Emma pulled out the vacuum seal bags the blankets and pillowed were in and pulled them out and set them on the bed and she looked at Regina. "Come here" she said and Regina looked between Emma and the tiny bed and she shook her head but walked over and kicked her shoes off before climbing onto the bed.

Emma moved over to the windows and shut the curtains making the room rather dark and the stars on the ceiling shined a bit. The blonde locked the floor panel before slipping into the bed with Regina. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and pulled her close before turning a movie on on her iPhone and setting it next to the bed propping it up on her shoe.

Regina's heart was racing wildly in her chest and after a few minutes Regina turned in her arms and looked up at Emma. "I don't think you could get more perfect em.." she whispered just as she'd done all those years ago.

Emma blushed at the words and she ran her hand through Regina's hair and she closed her eyes letting herself relax and she stayed that way for a while. About 20 minutes passed and Emma looked down at her affectionately. "Regina.. are you asleep?" Emma whispered and she didn't answer.

She wasn't asleep, she was listening to Emma and just like then she felt Emma's fingers run over her cheek and through her hair. Her heart skipped a beat. She felt just like a teenager again being here with Emma, and then she felt it, and it was like that night all over again. Emma's soft lips were just gently resting against Regina's.

Regina gasped as their lips met and she did what she should have done back then. Her hand cupped the back of Emma's head and pulled her closer and she pressed their lips more firmly together and she moaned softly against Emma's lips.


	14. Meeting him

_**For the first year or so of their relationship everything was perfect. Mal treated Regina like a queen, they'd spent their free time together, and they were truly in love… or so Regina thought.**_

 _ **In their second year Mal had started acting rather peculiar, at first Regina thought that maybe she was just stressed about school and she wasn't getting enough sleep so Regina stopped being so clingy as Mal lovingly put it.**_

 _ **Regina pulled herself back from their relationship. She stopped coming over as often and Mal had started lashing out at her. It started with just small things.. Regina had left a glass somewhere she shouldn't have, or she put the lid on the toothpaste when Mal wanted it off.. but over time it progressed to Mal getting physical.**_

 _ **The first time she slapped Regina, she just stood there, hand over her cheek, and tears poured down her face while her lip quivered. Mal stood there with wide terrified eyes and she shook her head "Oh god.. Baby I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean that!" She whispered and she pulled the crying brunette into her arms.**_

 _ **The next few times the same thing happened and Regina always believed her that she didn't mean it. She knew deep down that Mal loved her, she just was going through something.**_

 _ **Regina had been dealing with it for years, but she was under the assumption that this is how relationships worked, that this is how it's meant to be. She had no friends, and no family to learn from since her mother had disowned her, and Mal didn't allow her to have friends.**_

 _ **Mals problem? The chase was over and she got bored. She had Regina and now she didn't want her anymore. She had cheated on her so many times, and because of that she blamed The brunette and she took her pent up anger out on her. Part of her wished Regina would learn and just leave, but Mal got use to having her around, having someone to control.**_

 _ **So she manipulated her into staying, into believing she loved her, into thinking it was her own fault she was abusing her.. and finally.. Mal had the thrill back**_.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

They'd spent nearly the entire day up in the tree house, talking, laughing and reminiscing with each other. Small kisses were stolen here and there from both women and Regina finally remembered what being loved was like. It was warm and soft and exciting.. it made your heart race and your knees weak.

By the time they made it home it was nearly 7pm and neither woman wanted to leave the house out of utter exhaustion from the walk and laughing so hard. The entire way home their hands had been linked loosely and Regina only let go once they were home.

"I'm ordering pizza, I am not cooking." Regina whined and plopped down onto the couch and Emma chuckled. "What Kind do you want?" The blonde asked pulling out her phone as she made her way over to the couch and sat next to Regina.

The brunette had her head resting against the back of the couch with her eyes closed "anything." She whispered turning her head lazily toward Emma and opening her eyes. "Pepperoni with extra cheese it is then." Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes, "and a massive heart attack coming up." Regina joked and stretched feeling her muscles starting to get even more sore.

"I'm gonna go take a bath em.." she said standing up and she glanced down at the blonde in thought. "If you care to join me I'll lay a swimsuit on the bed for you." She smirked and walked toward the stairs with a wink. Emma's jaw had fallen open and she watched her disappear up the stairs.

She shook her head and looked back at her phone where she had already placed the order through the app and sighed. She didn't have enough to time to get in with her cause by the time she got changed and slid into the bath she'd have to Change and get the pizza.

It was about 20 minutes later when there was a knock at the door and a kid around 10 years old stood on the other side of the door holding a large pizza and she looked at him quizzically "aren't you a little young to be delivering pizzas little guy?" She asked the blonde haired boy and he giggled and pointed to a pizza car "mommy and daddy own the place.. they let me bring it to the door sometimes!" He said with a toothy smile "that's nice of them.. what's your name kid?" She asked pulling $5.00 out of her wallet.

"Neal!" He said and Emma dropped the pizza on the floor thankfully it landed sadly and didn't spill. Her eyes flicked to the car again and she studied the boy noting how much they looked like each other and Emma forced a smile, "here you go kid.. have a nice night." She said and he thanked her before running off and Emma shut the door. She suddenly felt sick.. so sick and she picked up the pizza box, took it to the counter and set it down.

She fell onto the bar stool, gaze locked on the box, the name 'Nolan pizza co.' On the box and she laid her head against the table.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Regina had finished in her bath and she got out, slipping into her silk pyjamas, she descent the long staircase and immediately went the kitchen. Her eyes landed on Emma who had her head down and she smiled softly walking over to the blonde she ran her hand through her hair softly. "My poor little swan is so tired." She whispered and Emma nodded, "I'm gonna go take a shower Gina.. you eat and then come up to bed with me?" She asked lifting her head.

Regina looked over Emma's face and nodded "of course em.. is everything okay?" She asked worried, laying a soft palm on Emma's cheek. The blonde leant into the touch and kissed her palm. "The days just catching up to me." She laughed softly and she stood wrapping an arm around the brunette and she kissed her lips softly. "Don't be too long.. I wanna hold you." She whispered before pulling away and walking upstairs.

Regina's gaze shifted back to the counter once Emma was out of sight and she smiled at the name on the pizza box. Emma's parents still live here, maybe Emma was excited to see them. She smiled to herself as she ate, her phone in her hand and she looked up Emma's parents online and she typed out a quick email to snow.

 **To: SNolan06**

 **From: RMills**

 **Subject: Meeting tomorrow morning.**

 **Dear Snow,**

 **I have someone with me that I think misses you, please meet me tomorrow morning at Granny's diner at 10 am.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Professor RMills**

She sent off the email before heading of to bed to greet her little swan.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Snows face twisted into that of confusion the next morning upon opening the Email. She looked at the name of the emailer and she had absolutely no idea who RMills was. She set her gaze upon the time and she went to get ready to meet this person.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Regina woke up early the next morning and she turned to face Emma who was deep asleep. The sun filled the room giving it an almost unreal glow. Emma's face was illuminated by the sun and Regina's face held a soft smile. She took this time to reflect on everything that has happened and she bit her lip. She looked over Emma's face and then slowly her body which was only clad in a tank top and black lace boy shorts. She reached out and ran her hand down Emma's cheek, down her neck, and down her arms and side. She stopped at her hip and looked up at Emma's face and she chewed her lip in contemplation.

She moved closer to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips which in return Emma hummed but didn't wake up. She kissed from Emma's lips slowly down her jaw, and down her neck. Her soft full lips landed on Emma's sweet spot and she raked her teeth over the sensitive skin. Emma let out a soft moan and her head fell to the side.

The brunette smiled against her neck and she started to suck on the spot. One hand slowly slipped up under Emma's her and she lifted it and she took a deep breath before looking down at her chest and her breath hitched. Fuck Emma's beautiful, she looked back up into Emma's face before slowly lowering her mouth and taking a pink bud into her mouth. While her hand slipped lower.. down Emma's rind and stomach and she ran her hand down her thigh and she rubbed her inner thigh before choking her sex and Regina's groaned feeling Emma's heat.

The blonde gasped in her sleep and her back arched into Regina's mouth and Regina took that as a good sing and she broke her last barrier. Her nimble fingers slipped below the waistband of Emma's underwear and she was met with a soaked core. Emma moaned loudly and her eyes opened and Regina's eyes met Emma's and Emma's breath left her chest as she saw Regina's mouth attached to her breasts and she whimpered when she realized where Regina's Hand was.

"Oh fuck.. Regina!" she moaned placing her hand on the back of the brunettes head, her hips ground down against her fingers and Regina smiled. Teeth tugged on Emma's hardened nipple and she moved to give the other breast the same attention. Emma bit her lip never looking away from Regina, this was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, and her entire body was on fire with Regina's touches. Her core was aching badly with need and her eyes held a pleasing look.

Regina's fingers slipped lower, running slow circles around Emma's entrance before she slid two fingers inside of her and the blonde cried out and she pushed herself more onto her fingers. Paled hands gave dark hair a rough tug and she moved to connect their lips.

Teeth knocked, and tongues battled as Regina's fingers found a steady rhythm pumping into Emma's core, her fingers curling against her g spot with each thrust and twist of her fingers. Emma's moans were eagerly swallowed my Regina's kisses before pulling away and staring down at the sexy blonde. "God you're beautiful." Regina husked out in a voice thick with arousal.

Hearing her voice only made Emma's core clench and she locked eyes with the brunette "not as.. beautiful as you." she said with a shaky breath. Regina licked her lips before looking down at her hand between Emma's thighs and back into her eyes. "Don't move!" she whispered before pulling her fingers out of her. Emma whined in Protest but whine quickly disappeared once Regina moved her body to be between Emma's thighs and she pulled off the blonde's underwear.

She watched her with wide eyes and Regina looked into Emma's eyes with a sensual look before taking her first look at Emma's dripping cunt and she groaned softly. "Fuck Emma.. you're so wet for me.." she leant down kissing up her inner thigh and Emma's hips jumped i response. "You make me wet." she whispered back out of breath.

"Tell me what you want Em/ma." she purred seductively and Emma lace her hand into Regina's hair tugging causing the brunette to moan. "I.. I want you.. your mouth, your fingers.." Regina smiled and moved to blow her hot breath over her heated core. "What do you say Miss Swan?" She asked and Emma gasped and growled lowly. "Please?" she begged and Regina's face contorted into a wicked grin.

Her mouth lowered to her dripping core and she ran her tongue up her slit getting her first taste of Emma and her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. "You taste Devinne my little swan." she purred before wrapping her lips around her hard clit and she began sucking while she pushed three fingers as deep into her core as possible.

Emma's back arched off the bed and Regina's name left Her lips loudly, her fingers in dark hair tightened as she rocked her hips against Regina's eager mouth. The brunette alternated every now and then between sucking and flicking her tongue over her clit. Her fingers picked up a faster pace and she moaned against her Clit sending vibrations through her core.

Emma's hips were starting to lose their rhythm of meeting Regina's thrusts and that familiar feeling built up in her core and it only took a few more hard sucks from her perfect mouth before Emma was thrown over the sided the metaphorical cliff and a mindblowing orgasm washed over her. Back arched off the bed, eyes screwed shut, and she screamed Regina's name as her hips bucked wildly against her.

Her body was wracked with after shocked and reigns licked her clean before moving up her body towards Emma's lips and she slowly ran her wet fingertips over Emma's bottom lips. "Lick these clean for me Emmie.." she whispered and the blondes dark eyes locked with hers and she parted her lips, tongue snaking out, and she licked over her fingers, swirling her tongue around them and between them before sucking them clean one by one. Eyes locked with Regina's and she moaned at her own taste.

Once she was clean Regina smiled down at her and Emma gave her a breathless smile. "Well.. good morning to you too." Emma whispered and their lips connected.


	15. Not my daughter

_**"But you said you were coming over!" The young blonde whined into the receiver. She had been waiting all week for this night. Emma's parents were out of town and Regina was suppose to come over and spend the night. "Emma I can't I told Katherine I'd come over tonight." Regina responded exasperated. Emmas lip quivered "but you told me a week ago you'd be here." She whispered trying to push the tears away.**_

 _ **"Emma.." Regina rubbed her temples "I can't." The blonde looked around the living room at the movies and dinner she made for them and anger crossed through the young blonde's eyes. "Can't you just tell her you'll come over another night?!" Emma demanded and Regina scowled.**_

 _ **"And what am I to tell her Emma? 'Oh I'm sorry Kat, I'm canceling on you to hang out with an 11 year old I babysit'?" She snapped and Emma's jaw fell open at the harsh tone and words "you know what Regina. Fuck it. Don't bother coming over. This '11 year old' doesn't need you." She snapped back.**_

 _ **Regina's jaw dropped open in shock at the words that had left her own mouth. "Emma no wait I didn't mean…" but she was cut off by the dial tone and she hissed and threw the phone across the room. "Damn it!" She hissed. What did she say that for? She had had a really bad day and took it out on Emma. God she was an asshole.**_

 _ **She texted Kat and said she wasn't coming while slipping her coat on and she ran out the door and headed to Emma's.**_

 _ **The young blonde was currently sitting on the couch in tears. She had absolutely no right to be this upset but she saved up all her money for so long to be able to get everything for tonight… she learned how to baked stuffed chicken and potatoes because Regina liked it and rented all the brunettes favorite movies. She felt like a fool and Regina was right, why would she wanna come hang out with her anyway, especially Over someone her own age.**_

 _ **A knock on the door made her jump but she didn't answer it and Regina growled. Emma damn it. She pushed her key into the lock and unlocked the door before slipping Inside and locking the door behind herself. "Emma?" She called out. And the blonde's heart jumped in her chest. "Emma!" Regina called out louder walking into toward the living room and the sight she saw broke her heart.**_

 _ **Emma had put up Christmas lights and made a cute fort around the tv with a bunch of pillows and blankets, movies were sprawled out on the coffee table and one of Regina's favorite dishes on the table. But the thing that hurt her most was the young blonde sitting there with a tear soaked face looking down at the couch. "My little swan" she whispered dropping her purse and coast on the floor and walking over to her.**_

 _ **Emma didn't budge but she didn't look up. Regina wiped her tears away and her own eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry I don't know why I said that I didn't mean it." She whispered cupping her Chin "Emmie I'm sorry." She said stroking her cheek. "It doesn't matter. Just go to your friends house." She said quietly and the teenager shook her head. "No.. I'm where I wanna be." She said making Emma look up at her and her lip wobbled.**_

 _ **"You are?" She asked quietly and Regina nodded. "I am.. right here with my little swan is where I belong."**_

 _ **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**_

In an instant Regina found herself on her back, a mess of blonde curls falling around them like a curtain and pink think lips met plump ones. Moan were exchanged, teeth clashed, and Emma's hands tore at Regina's clothes until the older brunette laid bare beneath her.

Regina blushed brightly looking up into warm green eyes that were so full of love it took her breath away. "God you're so beautiful Regina.." Emma whispered tracing the curves of her tan soft skin. A shuddered shot through the brunettes body and she whimpered slightly. It had been so long since someone touched her this way. Not since her first time with Mal and even that couldn't compare to Emma's hands on her body.

"Talking about yourself I see." She whispered trying to hide her shyness that had taken over all of a sudden. Emma saw right through it though. "I'm going to worship every inch of your body my queen.. the way you should be." She whispered as she dipped her head placing a tender kiss on full lips before kissing a hot trail down her jaw and neck, finding each sweet spot and sucking lightly. "Mark me Emma." She pleaded lacing her fingers in long blonde hair.

Emma paused momentarily debating whether to do it or not before green eyes peered up into dark brown lust filled ones. "What about Mal.. she'll see." Suddenly unsure of what they were doing. Seeing this Regina's hand cupped Emma's cheek and face her a loving smile. "There is no Mal… not anymore.. mark me." She said again more sure.

Emma's eyes were wide and confused but.. hopeful, and no matter what this holiday meant for them she was just happy that Regina finally got away from her, and for now, she was Emma's. The blonde dipped her head and bit down a bit rougher that before on Regina's sweet spot a sucked long enough to leave a decent mark. Regina's body below her wriggle and writhed with need, her hand in blonde locks holding her firmly to her neck while soft moans poured from her pouty lips and her hips bucked against Emma's in need of friction.

She left a trail of marks down Regina's neck, over her collarbone before taking an effect nipple between her teeth and giving it a gentle nip and tug before taking it the rest of the way into her hot mouth. Regina's head dug into the pillow as her nails scratched gently over Emma's scalp and a pleading whimper left her mouth. "Baby don't tease… I need you." The brunette shocked even herself, not only with the begging but the easy slip of the endearing term 'baby'.

After a few more sucks Emma relented and moved down between perfect thighs and she gently nudged her legs apart a bit more. Regina's hands held tightly to the bed spread and she looked down at Emma between her thighs which only cause her arousal to become even more prominent.

A pink tongue snuck out getting her first real taste of Regina, and identical moans were released by both women, unsure of which moan was whose but they didn't care. Emma used the flat of her tongue to give her a few from strokes spreading her arousal before flicking at her clit with her tongue. Full lips parted in a loud guttural moan and Regina's hips rocked against Emma's face. One hand laced into her hair holding her against her clit while the other cupped her own breast, pinching, twisting and tugging her nipple.

Emma smiled against her hot core and wrapped her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves and she alternated between sucking and flicking it with her tongue. "FUCK ME EMMA!" Regina let out in a mixture of a growl and a moan and Emma's entire body shuddered at the command and she moaned against her clit sending vibrations through her pussy. "God." Reigns gasped and Emma slipped two fingers into her tight entrance.

"Yesss! Just like that!" The brunette gasped as she rocked her hips more firmly against Emma. Her whole body on fire with Emma's movements. She'd never felt something like this in her entire life and she was so close. "Harder!" Her voice lost its bite and was filled with only a burning need. A need for release.

Emma happily obliged her slamming her fingers in and out of Regina, her fingers twisting with each thrust stroking her g spot just right. It wasn't long before the brunettes walls tightened against Emma's fingers and she slid in a third finger which pushed the brunette over the edge.

"EMMA!" She screamed as her back arched up off the bed, knees squeezing a bit around her head to hold her in place and as soon as Emma pulled out a hot gush of liquid followed and Regina let out a string of curses that were most definitely in Spanish. Emma's fingers rubbed at her clit greedily getting as much from her as possible and swallowing every drop she could.

When she finally came down her fade was bright red and she covered her face, she had never done that before, never. Emma smiled at the sight and kissed up her body, before arrive at her face and she slowly pulled her hands away and before Regina could protest Emma's lips met hers and Regina moaned at her taste on Emma's lips.

The women only pulled back for air and Emma gave her a cheesy smile. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." She whispered stroking her cheek and Regina blushed again. "I love you Emma." She whispered cupping the blonde's cheek and Emma pressed a soft kiss to her palm. "And I love you."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

An hour later found Emma and Regina sliding into a familiar booth in the back corner of granny's diner. They were off in their own world in their afterglow from their previous activities, but that didn't last long when a crash was heard from behind the counter and a tall lanky brunette locked eyes on Emma and Emma looked back at her with a small frown. They seemed to be studying each other intently and Regina raised a curious brow at Emma which moved to the brunette as she looked over the longer haired woman.

"Emma?" Ruby called out from across the room and at that voice, though aged Emma would know it anywhere "Ruby!" She bolted out of the booth and ran over to her old best friend and they met in the middle of the diner in a great big hug and Regina's heart melted at the scene.

"My god Emma what happened to you? Where have you been?!" Ruby gasped out as she latched onto the blonde. "It's Been 10 years since I've seen you!" She said and to that Regina's smile faded. Ten years? How is that possible Emma would have been 11 years old..

Regina got up and walks over toward them shooting Ruby a smile and Ruby's breath caught in her throat upon actually looking at Regina. Emma pulled back at looked back at Regina hoping she hadn't heard the waitresses words. Rubys jaw fell Open as she looked between the two. Emma gave Regina a soft shy smile and wrapped her arm around her shoulder giving her a gentle kiss to the temple. "Hello Miss Lucas." Regina said politely and in return Ruby's smirked between the two.

"Well well well if it isn't the sexiest babysitter I've ever seen." She teased to which Emma smirked cockily and Regina rolled her eyes. That's what Ruby used to tell them both when they were all young, unlike Emma, Ruby didn't even try to hide her flirtatious ways.

As the women were all talking the door to the diner opened and in walked Snow. She pulled her phone out and sent an email to the person letting them know she had arrived. A quick glance around the room from snow white glaring at the lesbian couple in front of them, who had their backs to her. Snow hadn't thought about her daughter that she abandoned since that day, . actually if she was being honest with herself she blocked Regina and Emma both out of her head pretending like they were a chapter of her life and never existed

Across the room Regina pulled her phone out of her pocket seeing the email from Snow and as she did Ruby's looked up hearing the door close and her smiled brightened "Snow!" Ruby ushered her over and Regina turned to look at her with a bright smile that soon faded and she saw the scowl on her face. Regina felt Emma immediately tense, and Regina looked back at Emma seeing the terror written on her face and her breath left her and a sick feeling came instead.

"Is rather not Ruby.. i'll wait till you're finished." She nodded and Ruby shook her head and she forcibly turned Emma to face her mother and their eyes locked and Emma stepped back closer into Ruby and Regina both.

Wide green eyes met hard green eyes and Emma felt like she was going to be sick "it's Emma, Snow!" Everyone in town believed that Emma had disappeared because that's what Snow had told everyone. She had told them that Emma had run away.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I don't know an Emma." Her eyes shifted from Emma to a confused Regina and she looked physically green. "You?" She snapped at Regina and to which Regina was immediately taken aback "you emailed me!" She growled and Emma looked from her mother to Regina and back. "I thought you'd want to see your daughter!" Regina tried to reason and Emma instantly felt like she was going to be sick.

"I don't have a daughter. The daughter I had died over 10 years ago, that disgusting woman next to you is not my daughter." She said with an icy tone and Emma felt her eyes well up with tears and Regina next to her was ready for battle. They were drawing quite a scene at the diner, the occupants had long stopped eating to watch the show. Ruby stepped around Emma standing protectively in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked incredulously and Snow Scoffed. "She's a homosexual Ruby, she didn't run away. I gave her up. I want no part of her life. They're both disgusting." She snapped and the people in the diner were shocked as were the two brunettes that were both now standing in front of Emma.

"You did what?!" Both said at the same time one shocked and one angrier than she'd ever been. "Ruby you should really move away from them darling, you might catch it." She said and Ruby let out a howl of dark laughter. "Get the fuck out, you're not allowed in here, ever again." She snarled, Snow looked taken aback this time. "You can't be serious!" She said and Regina was having a very hard time holding her anger back.

"Quite serious. Leave." She looked like she was going to argue but she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Behind them Emma was staring blankly at the ground. She was completely on lockdown like she had been so many times as a teenager. Her emotion shutdown to protect herself and her walls slammed up all around her and Emma did what she did best. She ran, out the back door of the diner, through the woods to the only spot in this town that ever calmed her down.

Regina only caught the head of blonde hair bolting through the door as she turned around. "EMMA!" She yelled after her and ran out the door but she was too late, she was gone and Regina was left standing there at a loss of what just happened.

Snow gave her daughter up 10 years ago? Emma had been alone all this time? Or.. oh god. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?" Cora Mills said into the receiver.

"Mom? I need a favor…"


	16. The castle

_**"So predictable my little swan." Regina teased as she climbed up onto the roof of the 'castle' by the water. Emma looked over at her and sighed "only predictable to you Mills." She said quietly and Regina shook her head with a small laugh.**_

 _ **The young blonde though, didn't laugh, her gaze cast back out over the water, watching the wave hit the shore line. Both girls stayed completely silent as Regina tried to figure out what exactly to say. When Emma got into it with her parents there was nothing you could say.**_

 _ **"Do you have your knife?" Regina asked quietly and Emma reached into her pocket pulling out the pocket knife Regina's father had give Emma and she smiled reaching over and taking it. She popped the blade open and moved over a bit and she ran the tip of the knife gently over the roof of the castle until the shape of a heart appeared and she kept doing it making it deeper.**_

 _ **Emma turned her gaze away from the water to watch what Regina was doing. Her eyes held curiosity and Regina glanced up at her. "I think this is one place i won't say no to defacing public property.." she said and Emma cracked a smile. After Regina was finished with the heart she carved their initials into it and she looked up into the blonde green eyes.**_

 _ **"No matter what you go through with your parents, remember I love you." Regina said quietly and Emma's face turned a nice cherry red.**_

 _ **"I love you too Gina."**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Regina was disgusted by the things she'd read in Emma's file. The blonde had gone through all of this.. and yet she still was this kind, compassionate, living woman.

She felt the need to empty her stomach contents as she read the words sexual assault over and over. Emma has been in 14 different homes between the ages 11-18. How on earth… The pictures that went along with Emma's file made tears fall down her face. She'd been so hurt, so many times, by so many people… how could anyone do this to a child. How could anyone do this to her Emma.

It had been around an hour since Emma left and Regina knew the blonde needed space, after all these years she still remembered how Emma was with her parents.

After she had left she called her mother and it didn't take long to have Emma's filed found and faxed to the local police station.

So there Regina was, sitting at the kitchen table at their family home staring at these pages. She couldn't understand how Snow could do this to Emma, how the kind woman she used to babysit for was actually cruel and hateful. She felt so guilty for inviting the woman for breakfast, though she didn't know, she should have asked Emma.

Before Regina was registering what she was doing she was up out of her seat and she groaned her keys to drive to the once place she knew Emma would be.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Emma sat up on top of the castle near the water's edge as tears fell down her cheeks, her mind kept replaying the scene over and over again. It was one thing to get a letter and read those words, it was a whole new thing to have her mother say them to her. To hear the ice in her tone and see the hatred in her eyes.

Emma's eyes closed tightly as she tried to make herself calm down. She was glad no one came after her because no one needed to see her breakdown this way, especially Regina. She would have so much to explain to the brunette...she just couldn't do right now.

About an hour passed and Emma's tears finally subsided, her expression was blank as she set her gaze upon the seemingly unchanging water. The sound of the tide hitting the shore always calmed her and she laid back and closed her eyes.

Now even ten minutes later Regina pulled up and parked her car. Her gaze traveled up to the top of the tower and she shook her head softly with a small smile on her face. The blonde had always been very predictable to Regina and apparently that hadn't changed.

The brunette exited her car, shutting the door quietly and locking them before making her way over to the tower. she stood at the bottom, with crossed arms, and she smiled softly.

"So predictable my little swan." Regina called out as she carefully climbed up the side of the castle as she'd done so many times as a teenager. Emma's face pulled into a soft smile. "Only predictable to you Mills." The blonde sat up and shimmied to the side to look down at Regina to make sure she was okay. With a bit of trouble due to her heels Regina made it to the top and Emma helped her sit down.

As they had so many times they both turned their gaze to the water and Regina slipped her hand into Emma's who didn't pull away. "Why didn't you tell me?" Regina asked and Emma bowed her head, letting her hair shield her face. "I don't know.. I guess… I wanted you to just keep seeing me as the Emma you used to know. I didn't want you look at me any differently because of the way I grew up." She said lifting her head once more and stealing a glance at her.

Regina nodded softly and licked her drying lips due to the wind. "I know.. about all of it." She said quietly and Emma's head whipped over to look at her "What?! How?" She asked incredulously but for some reason she wasn't all that surprised. "I called in a favor after you left…" she bowed her head thinking she was in for it. If she would've done something like that with Mal she surely would've been in trouble.

Seeing the look on the Older woman's face made her heart ache. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she took a deep breath " Honestly Regina, it doesn't really surprise me you always were sloothy…" she teased bumping her shoulder.

Regina turned to look at Emma incredulously, "You're not mad?" To which the blonde only shook her head, " Honestly I don't know if I could've gotten through with telling you all of it... it's probably best that you got to see it for yourself." Her voice was quietly and she sighed looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Emma.. I should have asked you before inviting your mother to the diner. I just thought you would want to see her and I thought she would want to see you. I never in my wildest dreams thought anything like this would happen." Her tone held so much remorse and though Emma was definitely hurting she didn't want Regina to be sad. The younger girl wrapped her arms around the older one and she pulled her closer.

"It's not your fault, I should've told you but I just didn't know how. I've tried to put my past behind me.. but eventually everyone's catches up with them." She sighed rubbing her arm.

Emma needed to change the subject, she didn't wanna continue talking about her past right now since it was still a sore subject seeing as this all just happened. "Why didn't you tell me you left Mal?" Honestly Regina should have seen that question coming since her spur of the moment decision that morning and she sighed.

Regina took a slow breath and leant into the blonde's touch. "… That last night you saw me before the night at the docks, when I left your house after we did what we did…" she paused and took a deep breath. " I cooked and decorated the house and basically threw myself at Mal out of guilt."

Emma's face contorted into one of sadness at the words but Regina continued. "I sat her down on the couch and I.. sat on her lap and she threw me off of her and I got hurt.. I hit my head on the corner of the table and I was bleeding and scared. Even in that state she made me clean up all the candles and dinner and I grabbed my stuff and tried to leave and she grabbed me and kissed me hard and it hurt."

Regina shuddered at the memory but beside her Emma was seething with anger. How could someone do that to Regina? She was definitely going to have some words with her when they got back.

"She told me to make up my mind what I wanted like I was the one that pushed her away from me. And I left. I went up to a high point and sat on my cars hood all night long in lingerie and a jacket and in the morning I went to my mother's house where I haven't been in years and she helped me get away.. I needed time to think and to just be me."

She sighed and looked over at Emma who was noticeably upset and Regina cupped her cheek. "I had a lot to think about. You see, I've had maleficent in my life for nearly 6 years and when you came to my class you turned my world completely upside down. I'd become accustomed to the way I was treated and I accepted that was my fate until you showed me it wasn't."

She looked down at their faded initials on the rooftop and she smiled. "I needed time to sort myself out and to see if there was a possibility of fixing anything with Mal.. but I realized that even if we could… fix it. I'm scared of her and she's hurt me in ways that I will never be able to get over. So when you texted me that night that was my decision.. to come here with you and see if.. if what we were feeling for eachother was real.." she laughed without amusement and Emma frowned curiously.

"And? Do you think it's real?" Emma asked nervously and Regina took a deep shaky breath and turned to face Emma. "Do you have your knife?" Regina asked and confused Emma pulled it front her pockets and handed it to teacher. Regina popped the blade open and she moved a bit to get a better angle at their old carving and she recarved over it making it more noticeable.

She looked up after she was finished and brown eyes met curious green ones and Regina let a small scared smile grace her lips.

"I think it's the only thing in my life that has ever been truly real…"


	17. Stay away

_**"Regina, Emma! Come here!" Henry's booming voice filled the house and the two girls ran down the stairs to greet him. "Hello daddy." Regina giggled as she wrapped her arms around her father. He hugged her back and smiled affectionately at her. "Hello princess." His gaze traveled over to Emma and he opened his arms for her as well.**_

 _ **The young blonde blushed but gave him a hug "how was your day girls?" She asked as they all pulled away. He opened his brief case and was digging for something as he listened.**_

 _ **"It was fun, we spent the day watching movies and hiding away from the world." Regina laughed and he smiled "sounds like the perfect day. So, I got you girls a present.." he held out an Envelope with two tickets to see the bad they both liked and Regina's eyes lit up as did Emma's. "Daddy are you serious?!" Regina squealed, both girls bouncing with excitement.**_

 _ **He nodded happily, "of course dear. You're old enough to go and I trust Emma, if anything happened I know she could protect you." He winked and Emma blushed.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

The rest of the week went by in a flash and it was finally time for Emma and Regina to head back home. The rest of their time spent in storybrooke went as well as possible. They stayed out of the mainstream places where Emma's parents were sure to be.

After that day at the castle both women clung a bit tighter to each other. Both wanting to keep the other safe and with each day Regina found she was falling further and further for the blonde haired beauty.

It was early Friday morning and Emma was the first one awake. Her sleepy green eyes opened and she was met with a mess of brown hair and a very naked Regina lying cuddled up with her, her head resting on her chest.

Emma smiled looking down at her affectionately, her hand ran through the woman's shoulder length hair and she pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. Behind her Regina's phone was buzzing softly and Emma blindly reached behind her and grabbed the offending device.

A three letter name flashed against the screen and she rolled her eyes before opening up the text.

-I hope your trip went well. I can't wait to see you when you get back Gina… I miss you baby.. please come home.

Emma felt her stomach flip in disgust and she scoffed, the gal of this damn woman..

Hearing Emma's noise made Regina whine in her sleep and her mocha eyes fluttered open locking onto her phone, more importantly the message that was on the screen. "God she doesn't stop." Regina whispered in a husky sleep filled voice. Normally that tone would have Emma a hot mess but at this current moment Emma was trying to understand what the hell this blonde bimbo was thinking.

Emma looked down at Regina and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I have a way to make her leave you alone." Emma smirked and Regina eyed Emma, biting both her lips in thought. Was she finally ready for Mal to leave her alone? To kick out someone who use to mean so much to her?

Looking up into playful yet jealous green eyes she knew her answer. "Okay." She whispered. Emma smirked and pat her chest. "Lay down baby and close those gorgeous brown eyes." She said softly and Emma adjusted them perfectly.

Emma lowered the blankets just enough so it was know there were both naked but not enough to show anything, Regina looked fast asleep on Emma's chest. Emma raised the phone up opening the camera and she snapped a photo, making sure her hickeys were visible. The text she sent in return was simple.

-I wouldn't count on that darlin, unless by home you mean to my house, then she will definitely be coming home.

She attached the picture and sent it off. Her eyes were trained in the delivered icon on the bottom right of the iMessage and once it flipped from delivered to read Emma blocked her phone number and smirked.

"All done." Emma whispered tossing the phone to the side she rolled on top of a giggle Regina.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Back home Mal read the message and anger flashed over the blonde features. She tried to send a message back but it wouldn't go through and she growled throwing her phone at the flood. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who that was in the photo even if she couldn't see her face. The mess of long blonde hair and that ring on her finger made it obvious.

It was one other than Emma Swan, the same woman that she had warned to stay away from Regina. The older blonde was fuming, one thing was for sure. When they returned tonight Emma was going to finally learn

It was around noon when the two women were finally done packing and could peel apart from each other long enough to enter the vehicle. Regina was feeling rather good, she was finally 100% free from Mal and she was head over heels for Emma. She finally had someone who loved her completely and though Regina found it hard to trust anyone, she was trying so hard with Emma.

The blonde slipped her hand into Regina's and laced their fingers together as Regina drove out of town. The 'you're now leaving storybrooke' sign flew by them and Emma finally felt like the said a proper goodbye to the place she left at such a young age.

Along the way back they made few stops and just as the drive here, Emma had fallen asleep. Regina looked over at the blonde and shook her head, she had never known someone in all her life that slept as much as Emma but for someone reason, she found it endearing.

She pulled into town and headed to her condo because let's be honest here.. there was no way Emma would stay at her own house, somehow they'd end up together. Plus.. if she was being honest with herself… she slept so much better with Emma holding her.

Pulling into the driveway of the building Regina's eyes immediately locked onto a car parked across the street, but what really caught her attention was the furious blonde sitting on the hood of said car.

Regina glanced at Emma who thankfully had her seat laid back to she was out of sight and Regina quickly and silently exited the car making sure the blonde didn't awaken, she didn't need to see this.

As soon as Regina stepped out of the car Mal hopped off her car and walked toward Regina, the brunette met her at the end of the driveway. "Why are you here?" Regina asked hesitantly and Mal raised a brow "Well, if you would have asked me that question this morning I would have said I'm here to see the woman I love.. but now? I came to tell you, you had your fun now it's time for you to come home."

Her tone was full of ice and in comparison to Emma it felt like a slap to the face. "Maleficent I am not your property and you can't just order me around and expect me to do as you please, it doesn't work that way." Regina snapped trying to stand up for herself. She walked past her toward the mailbox and Mal followed after her. "Regina you are my girlfriend, hell we loved together so long we are practically married. You're really gonna leave me for some skank who got knocked up at 18 and didn't even bother to keep the kid!" She snapped and Regina's step faltered.

"What?" She asked turning to face her, and incredulous look forming on her face which only cause Mal to laugh. "She didn't tell you? Priceless. Kinda makes you wonder what else she's hiding huh?" She asked. Regina swallowed down the fear that Emma was indeed hiding things from her and she shot Mal a glare. "Get the fuck out of here maleficent. We are done, I want no part of you or the fucked up life we had." She glared and within the next 5 seconds a hand collided with Regina's cheek and a gasp/whimper left her mouth.

Her hand held her cheek where she was hit and she hung her head to the side hiding her tears. "Do not ever speak to me lik…" but her words were cut off when a strong pair of arms threw her into a car parked near them. She caught herself and turned coming face to face with a furious Emma Swan.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

It had taken Emma several moment to realize where they were, her tired eyes blinked a few times and as her vision cleared she realized she was alone and she frowned in confusion. The blonde sat the seat up in the car and stretched, hissing as her back popped in different places and she exited the car while rubbing her eyes. "Regina?" Emma called out but the brunette wasn't anywhere near the car.

A deeper frown formed on her face when she looked back in the car noticing the keys were in the ignition and she looked back around with clearer eyes and her gaze traveled down the street. Regina's distant voice was head and her eyes snapped in the other direction where she noticed her girlfriend and Mal in a heated argument and a growl slipped from Emma's lips. She grabbed her phone and flipped it to record as she was walking toward the two.

As a sheriff she knew it was better to always have a way to explain yourself in case something went wrong. She made her way toward them but all correct thinking went out the window when Mals hand connected with Regina's cheek and Emma saw red.

She ran at them and grabbed Mal throwing her to the side hard and she set her phone down against the mail post as she walked toward her. "You just don't fucking learn." Emma grabbed her by the throat and threw her down to the ground. Emma's fist connected with the Mals cheek and the older blonde hissed and flipped them over, her own fist connecting with Emma's cheek and the hound blonde lost all control. She gathered all her strength and threw Mal off her, she got up and stalked toward the older blonde who got up and she delivered another blow to her cheek and the another, and another. She punched the blonde in the stomach before grabbing her head and bringing her knee up to collide with her nose effectively breaking it.

She threw her down to the ground and Mal got up giving Emma and really hard punch to the side of the face and Emma full force turned and punch her one last time knocking the blonde almost unconscious. "Stay away from her, and if I ever see you near my girlfriend again you'll have much worse than a broken nose." Emma growled down at her.

Emma's eye was cut, her nose drilled blood and she had a gash on her opposite cheek, and her hands were cut to hell but right now she felt nothing.

Regina had stood by in complete and utter horror as the scene unfolded in front of her. She never thought the blonde she loved so dearly would be capable of such things but at the same time she was protecting Regina.. seeing Emma standing there seething over the woman Regina grabbed Emma's phone and walked forward taking her arm. "Enough baby it's okay.. I'm okay.." she whispered.

Emma's body lost the tension it was holding and she slowly turned to Regina and she frowned seeing the bruise already forming. "Let's go inside." Regina said softly and Emma nodded. She gently took her phone from Regina and called one of her deputies to come take Mal to the hospital and they took her away after questioning Emma on what happened. Since technically this all happened on Regina's property Mal was trespassing and Emma couldn't get in any trouble.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

The two women finally got inside about an hour later, Regina immediately went to get the first aid kit to clean Emma up, her mind reeling as she tried to make sense of everything that just happened.

Mal was here, she tried to hurt Regina with Emma's past and she tried to confuse her. Her hit her… and Emma protected her. Emma. Regina frowned and shook her head, she had no words for everything going on in her mind at the moment.

The brunette returned moments later with the kit and she silently began cleaning Emma's hands first. She kept her eyes focused on the task at hand and Emma watched her with a small frown. Regina had been almost completely silent since this all happened and she was worried.

"Please don't be mad at me." Emma whispered and Regina's eyes lifted from her current job. Regina sighed and shook her head going back to cleaning the wounds. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" She whispered and Emma looked at her in confusion "I thought you knew.. you have that entire file of my past.." Emma whispered and Regina's eyes lifted with doubt.

"No, there was nothing in there about a child." She said and Emma sighed. "Regina… I was 18 and homeless.. I didn't have a way to raise a child. I gave Henry up so he had his best chance." Upon hearing the name Regina dropped the bottle she was holding and her eyes slammed up to Emma's. "You named your son Henry?" She whispered and Emma's cheeks blushed darkly.

"Yea.. I did." She whispered with a shrug. "Why." Regina asked pulling back a bit to look up at her. "Because your dad always treated me better than my own.. he was kind and caring and fun.. I wanted nothing more for Henry than to grow up to be like your father. To be a kind and gentle man."

Regina's eyes teared up but a small smile graced her lips. "He was an amazing man." She whispered.


	18. First day back

_**20 year old Emma swan sat on a nearby bench at a park in New York. There were children of all ages running around and playing but Emma really only cared about one. Arias the park, about to go down a slide was an adorable 2 year old, brown haired boy, with the most adorable freckles splayed over his nose, bright green eyes, and dimples every time he smiled.**_

 __ _ **Henry was at the park with his parents who were across the way, the mother was a pretty woman in her 30's with long brown hair and the father was a tall brown haired man with a nice smile. They looked like the picture perfect family.**_

 _ **Today was the first day Emma had ever seen Henry in person, she'd never interrupt his life but she.. she had to at least see him one time, and make sure he's happy.**_

 _ **When the little brown haired boy made his way down the slide, he looked around triumphantly, and when little green eyes somehow locked onto twin older eyes, Emma had no doubt that her little one was indeed happy.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

The time came that Regina had to go back to teaching, Monday morning rolled around and she hit the snooze button on her alarm as she started up at the ceiling. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly before turning her head a bit to look at the younger blonde who was currently tucked into her side, fast asleep. Regina shook her head with slight amusement as the blonde had slept right through the alarm.

So much had happened over the course of this last week and it all really had Regina speechless, neither her nor Emma had to worry about Mal coming around anymore, one because both Emma and Regina had easily gotten restraining orders against her, and two because Regina's mother had pulled a few strings and got Mal transferred out of this town to another over 1,000 miles away.

Regina's life seemed to finally be falling into place and she honestly couldn't be happier. She had to admit that after finding out Emma had a child she was a bit skeptical of her, but after Emma had finally opened up and told her about Neal and why she gave Henry up she couldn't stay mad at her. It has been extremely difficult for the blonde but it was something that needed to be done.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

 _ **Since that fight with Mal, things between Emma and Regina had been a bit strained and unfortunately Emma knew why. Regina was still upset or confused over the entire Henry situation and though that entire situation is something Emma wished she could forget and not talk about, she knew she needed to share the story with Regina.**_

 _ **Emma slipped her hand into Regina's as they walked into Emma's house and she gave her hand a soft squeeze. "We need to talk." She said softly as she led the older woman into the living room. Regina was silent as she sat on the couch with Emma, she turned her back to rest against the arm of the couch and she gave Emma her undivided attention.**_

 _ **"You and I aren't doing so good Gina.. and I think I know why... you don't trust me. Not after finding out about Henry the way you did and for that I am deeply sorry." She began and Regina downcast her eyes to her lap. "I've lived the past years being lied to and hurt Emma. I just wanted the truth." She said and Emma sighed but nodded. "You're right, and you deserve the truth, the full truth so here it is."**_

 _ **Emma turned to sit in a similar fashion as Regina with her back against the opposite arm and her legs were crisscrossed.**_

 _ **"At midnight on my 18th birthday I was thrown out of my last foster home. All I owned was packed into my backpack and I was left to fend for myself in New York. It was a cold night, and I was exhausted and freezing. So as I was walking through the streets of New York I did the only thing I could think of. I found an unlocked car and slipped into it in search of a way of staying warm. What I had failed to realize whilst getting into the vehicle was that there was someone asleep in the backseat. As I sat there the person in the backseat sat up and nearly gave me a damn heart attack." She paused to look up at Regina and sighed.**_

 _ **"His name was Neal, he was 25, and homeless just like I was. He had wavy brown hair and green eyes, and for the first time in my life I had finally found someone who I thought loved me. Someone who wouldn't throw me away. Neal and I were together for months, and I got pregnant." She took a deep shaky breath as her eyes filled with tears. She looked down at her lap as her voice wavered.**_

 _ **"We were sitting at a park in the bug, when I told him that I was pregnant and.. he left. The one thing he swore he'd never do. I knew I couldn't raise the child alone. I had been working two jobs and I was living in the bug. I couldn't afford a child, and let's be honest.. I wouldn't force a child to be homeless and live on the streets as I was doing. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened to him. So I did what i needed to. I gave him up so he had his best chance at a good life. I know my time in the system was bad, but that's because I was a teenager, Henry was a baby and I knew someone would adopt him no question and they did." Her eyes met Regina's who was looking at Emma with sad eyes. She new Emma's life was bad but seeing the pain on the blonde's face was devastating.**_

 _ **"He was adopted by a couple in New York. By Jessie and Kassidy Jones. A couple who were unable to conceive a child so they adopted Henry. I have. Baby pictures of him, and pictures that I took when I went to see him at the age of 2 years old. They are from a distance and I've never talked to him or the parents. One thing I promised myself was that if Henry had a miserable life when I could i would get him back, but if he was happy and had good parents i wouldn't rip him away from them because though I'm his mother... they are the only parents he's known and he's happy, and safe, with parents who love him."**_

 _ **Regina felt her eyes tear up for the loss of a child she had never even known. They were tears for Emma who right now looked devastated. "He's got brown hair, and eyes that look like mine.. he has freckles that go over the bridge of his nose and an adorable lopsided smile." She said meeting Regina's eyes. "Just like you." Regina said to Emma and she nodded.**_

 _ **"Yea... just like me."**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Regina shook her head and forced the memories to go away before turning on her side to face Emma. "Emma dear." She whispered as her hand came to stroke her soft cheek. Emma's eyes fluttered a bit as her body stretched and her eyes slowly opened and she pouted. "It's to early." She whined as she blinked a few times. Regina chuckled at the sight of the sleepy blonde and she nuzzled her nose. "Today's my first day back to teaching.. I have to get up and get ready." She said softly and Emma seemed to perk up more at that.

"I forgot... but I can't say I won't enjoy being able to watch you walk around in one of those pencil skirts." She wiggled her brows and Regina let out a real laugh. "You're insatiable." She said shaking her head with a smile and Emma could only shrug. "When your girlfriend looks like a damn super model there's really no other option." She pointed out with a lopsided smile and Regina snorted with laughter before shaking her head and sitting up and forcing herself to leave the warmth of Emma's bed.

They had decided to spend more time at Emma's house after everything with Mal happened because Mal didn't know where Emma lived. She had her own section of clothes in Emma's closet and to be honest, Regina was more so living with emma and neither of them complained. "You know.. we still have to be careful at school... you're still my student for another month and a half." She said and she went into the closet to grab a set of clothes.

Emma stretched and forced herself to sit up, the sheets falling down her naked chest. "I know." She said with a slight smirk. "I'll just have to discreetly come and see you during break." Emma's voice dripped with innuendos and Regina's face showed amusement. "You are not fucking me in my classroom Miss Swan so don't even let the idea cross your mind." She said and she slipped into a black lace thong with a matching push up bra. "What would give you that idea?" Emma asked innocently from the bed.

Regina popped her head out of the closet, her hair a bit tousled from sleep. "You're telling me you wouldn't like to bend me over my desk?" She teased and Emma licked her lips in response. "Well when you put it that way." She wiggled her brows again and Regina laughed before ducking back into the closet. She slipped into a tight black pencil skirt, that ended just above her knees, with a silk burgundy button down, and a black blazer paired with black fuck me heels. The outfit hugged her body like a glove and as she emerged Emma's jaw dropped wide open.

"Shut your mouth Miss Swan, you'll catch flies." She teased before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. The blonde shot a small playful glare at the closed bathroom door before getting up and throwing on a similar set of underwear but in red, a pair of tight dark blue jeans, black lace up boots, and black tank top that showed cleavage and she went to look herself over in the mirror. Her assets were in display but appropriately so.

She ran the hairbrush on her dresser through her hair before flicking on her straightener and taming the wildness that was her hair before adding some foundation and mascara and heading downstairs to make Regina coffee and herself hot chocolate.

Regina had straightened her own hair, curling the end a bit to give her hair volume and she did her usually smokey makeup with deep red lips, it was a need lipstick, it was suppose to be long lasting and smudge proof (kiss proof) which with Emma around she would need.

She made her way down stairs, her and Emma's cell phones in hand and she followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen, though once in the doorway her step faltered. Brown eyes roamed the blonde's body and she bit her lip, she was a classification of sexy all her own and the blonde's clothing options never ceased to drive Regina crazy.

"It's not piloted to stare." Emma teased without turning around and Regina's cheeks burned with a blush. "Hush." She said before setting the phones on the counter and she looped her arms around Emma's waist from behind. Green eyes slipped closed and she relished in the feeling of being Regina's arms.

Emma slowly turned in her arms and she put her arms around Regina's neck pulling her closer. "Hello beautiful... come here often?" She winked and Regina's shook her head "you're an idiot." She said affectionately to which Emma smiled "but I'm your idiot." She pointed out amused before leaning down and pressing her lips against Regina's.

The teacher smiled against her lips and slowly pressed the blonde back into the counter and she returned the kiss. Slow kissing turned to passion filled and neither were sure who moaned first but Emma soon had Regina's lower lip tucked between her teeth giving it a gentle tug before sucking on it and Regina let out a guttural moan before ripped herself away. Both women were left breathless and flushed and their eyes locked, before both women smiled at each other. "Such a bad girl." Regina whispered and Emma winked. "You love it."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

It took Regina about an hour to get caught of on where the substitute left off and she was thankful that the woman and followed her teaching guide so her students wouldn't be confused when she returned. She was currently sitting at her desk, sipped her coffee that Emma had made her, her reading glasses resting cutely on her nose when the bell rang. Students began to file in and Emma took her seat in the front row so she could be as close to Regina as possible.

After everyone was inside the teacher walked toward the door, heels clicking with each step and she pulled it shut before turning to the class.

"Hello class.. i wanna start off today with an immense apology for my absence, I had quite a bit of things going on in my life that required me to be away but I am back now. As before nothing has changed, the rules are still the same. I don't know if my substitute enforced them but i will." She said as she made her way back to her desk and she leant against it taking in all the students. "Let me just go over them once again incase some of you have forgotten. If you are late don't bother knocking because I won't let you in, even if you are not in class I expect you to do the assignments because they are listed online. No texting during my lectures or talking but afterwards I am fine with it unless there is a test. You are all still to call me Miss Mills. There is no swearing, and cheating is not tolerated and will end with you being expelled from this class and forced to retake it next semester." Her eyes Locked onto her blonde lover who smiled at her.

"Now that that's reestablished open your books to chapter 15 please." Regina walked behind her desk bringing her computer to life before pulling up her power point for the chapter and the class began.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Emma was amazed at the way Regina spoke, and the way she taught. Anyone even without eyes could see that Regina was passionate about what she does. She talks with such confidence and knowledge that Emma nearly felt inferior.

As the class went on Emma started the homework for the chapter so she would have it done by the end of class, but between questions she stole longing glances and long tan legs and Emma knew that the reason Regina put a bit more sway in her hips was because she knew and had caught Emma staring at her several times.

Class finally ended and students began packing up their belongings, Emma moving a bit slower than everyone else.

"Alright class, I expect your homework finished and in the the box tomorrow at the beginning of class. Have a nice day." She excused them before taking her seat and sliding her glass back onto her face. Emma's heart skipped as she watched her for a moment, she was genuinely beautiful and she took Emma's breath away.

Once most the class had filed out Emma made her way up to Regina's desk. "Miss Mills? I was wondering if I'd be able to come in during your prep class, I need some extra help with the assignment." Emma said with a slight flirtatious purr and Regina's eyes fluttered around the now empty room before looking up at Emma with a smirk. "Of course you can Miss Swan." She purred back and licked her lips.

Emma smiled and shook her head as she watched that pink tongue wet plump lips. "You know Em/ma, your staring is blatantly obvious, it's not appropriate to look at your teacher with such a... lust filled gaze." She teased standing up and moving closer to Emma. The younger blonde's breath hitched in her throat and she wet her own drying lips. "I can't help it Miss Mills." She purred in a whispered and Regina's eyes sparkled with amusement, a devilish look on her face.

"I might have to punish you if it keeps up." She whispered getting close to Emma's face, her lips brushing against the blonde's and a whimper left pink lips. Before Emma could close the distance Regina pulled away with a smirk and walked toward the classroom door and she pulled it open turning back to Emma with playful eyes and a smirk.

"I'll see you at 1 Miss Swan."


	19. I'm in charge

_**"Here is your rabbit food." Emma teased as she slid a kale salad on Regina's desk. The teenager raised an eyebrow and looked up at her blonde girl. "At least I don't eat like a child." Regina said with a playful smirk. The young blonde feigned offense and held her hand over her heart "that hurts me." She said dramatically as she plopped down onto Regina's bed and giggled.**_

 _ **Regina rolled her eyes with a small smile as she looked over at Emma affectionately. "You such an idiot my little swan." Regina teased and Emma sat up and wiggled her brows at Regina.**_

 _ **"But I'm your idiot."**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

The blonde sheriff poked her head into the teacher's classroom making sure she was alone before sauntering inside and locking the door behind her. Regina was currently sitting at her desk marking papers, she looked utterly adorable with those glasses sitting on the end of her nose. Regina looked up at Emma and a smile took over her face as her frustrations from previous classes just seemed to melt away.

"Hello darling." Regina said taking her glasses off and setting them down onto her desk. The blonde gave her a sexy smile as she sat down their lunch into Regina's desk "here's your rabbit food." She teased as Regina stood up. Her arms wrapped around the student's neck and Emma pulled her close by the hips. "You still eat like a child." She teased before closing the distance and kissing those thin pink lips she had been missing.

Emma hummed against her lips and kissed her back deeply, this had been the longest they'd been apart since getting together. Emma pulled back breathlessly and nuzzled Regina's nose affectionately before giving her a semi hard slap across the ass causing the brunette to let out a startled yelp mixed with a moan. "What the hell was that for?" Regina whine and Emma smirked "for this morning. How dare you tease me like that." She said and Regina blushed but smiled sheepishly "your own fault darling." She shrugged and Emma shook her head.

Emma raised a brow as she gently walked Regina backwards toward her desk and she pushed her up against it. "Is that so?" She asked leaning down and playfully nipping at the older woman's neck. Regina's head tilt to the side giving her better access and she hummed. "Yes.. that's what you get for staring at me all hour long." Her voice dropped half an octave and she shuddered.

Emma smiled against her neck before turning her playful kisses into arousing bites and sucks. Before she can get far though Regina is flipping them and pinning the minx of a blonde to her desk. "You're not fucking **ME** on **MY** desk dear." She husked with dark eyes. Emma pouted but her breath caught as she saw the predatory look on Regina's face. The brunette spun Emma around to face the desk before pushing her over onto it. Her hand lacing into blonde hair with a smirk. "Gina" she whispered in half shock and the teacher tsked.

"Miss Swan, you are a very bad girl, and bad girls _get_ _punished_." She purred. Waves of arousal shot to Emma's core, her panties starting to get damp. With one one hand Regina held Emma's head down against the desk and with the other she unbuttoned skin tight jeans and pushed them down milky thighs. Her eyes landed on Emma's black lace thong and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. "Now, Miss Swan, I do believe that when students were naughty they use to receive spankings, how does 15 sound?" She smirked.

Emma's mouth fell open and she turned her head so her cheek rest against the desk, now dark eyes turned to her and Regina knew exactly what she was to do. Her hand pulled back and connected with Emma's ass, the sound of the slap resonating through the classroom and Emma cried out, the first few slaps were always painful, but something about this was extremely erotic to Emma. A few more slaps and cries turned to pure moans and Emma's was unbelievably turned on, her arousal dripping down her thighs.

After Regina was finished she bent down placing soft kisses over the angry skin, she could smell Emma's arousal, see the glistening liquid on her lovers thighs and she moaned. "I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl darling." She whispered. Her hands slowly tugged the ruin thong down long legs and she pushed Emma more against the desk so she was fell bent over it. Emma's eyes shut and she let out a shaky breath as she felt long finger slowly run through her drenched folds.

"Fuck Emma.. you're so wet." the teacher groaned huskily, The only response she got was a strangled whimper. The students hips pushed backwards in a silent beg and Regina smiled. "Tell me what you want Miss Swan." She purred and Emma groaned. "Please." She whispered but it wasn't enough. "Tell me what you want Miss Swan or I will stop." She said in her firm teacher voice and emma looked back at her. "Miss Mills. Please.. I need you inside me." She begged.

Regina's legs nearly turned to jelly and she had to hold onto Emma's hips to steady herself. She pulled herself out of it before plunging two finger into Emma's tight heat and the blonde cried out. "Darling you have to be quiet. No screaming." She smirked as her fingers picked up a fast pace in the blonde. Her hips met each thrust and she bit down on her lip to keep her moans quiet.

The brunettes skilled fingers teased her, they circled inside of her, pushing firmly against her g spot with each thrust and the blonde was doing everything in her power to hold off her orgasm which was building within her, spreading like wildfire.

"You don't cum until I tell you to." Regina husked feeling Emma's walls tighten around her fingers. She slowly added a third one into her blondes core. The brunettes words didn't help Emma at all, not one bit. If anything they pushed her further toward the edge. The young blonde move moved her arm toward her face and she bit down on the flesh holding back screams and focusing as much as possible on the pain to hold off from the orgasm that was threatening to wrack through her.

"Have you learned anything from this Em/am?" Regina purred inquisitively as she slowed her thrusts to a painfully slow rhythm. The blonde only nodded in response, her breaths shaky and she was sure she would pass out if this torture kept up much longer. "Good. This is my room Emma darling. And while I will let you have control at home. **THIS** is **MY** classroom. And I am the only one in charge. So you understand?"

"Yes Miss Mills." She whimpered and Regina nodded. "Cum for me darling." She said and her fingers slammed into Emma's core repeatedly. A wet slapping noise filling the room as she filled the blonde almost completely. Her other hand snuck around to Rub Emma's clit, "Cum for me Miss Swan. Now." Reigna commanded and Emma fell over the edge. Her bit her arm, using it to muffle her scream as her body erupted into violent spasms.

Her walls clenched hard around Regina's digits and her cum drenched her fingers. The blonde's body was in a state of near shock as she twitched every few seconds. Regina's fingers slowly pulled out of her and she turned the blonde around slowly pushing her onto her desk in a sitting position and she sat elegantly in her chair. Green eyes locked on nearly black brown ones as Regina's fingers entered her one mouth and one by one she sucked and licked them clean. Moaning around them at her girlfriends delicious taste.

"My favorite prize." She whispered huskily before scooting closer to Emma. She pushed her thighs open before dipping her head and kicking the blonde clean, her tongue dipping inside of her, swirling around, lapping up every drop before pulling away from the overly sensitive blonde. She wiped her Chin before standing up and stepping between her legs, their faces inches apart.

"I love you." Emma breathed, and Regina's heart leapt in her chest. "And I love you my little swan."


	20. My son

_**There was fire surrounding him, smoke filled the vehicle and a small whimper left his lips "momma?" He called out with tear filled eyes but he got no answer. Loud cries left his mouth and he screamed and thrashed around in the seat trying to get free.**_

 _ **A passer by stopped and got out running toward the car hearing a child screaming. She grabbed a rock and smashed the window of the vehicle and she popped the lock forcing the door open. "Hey shh.. it's okay sweetie come on I got you." She tried to say in a calm voice. The smell surrounding the vehicle was horrid but she had to get the boy out before the car exploded.**_

 _ **The small boy looked at her panicked and about to pass out from smoke inhalation. She unbuckled him and grabbed his backpack before bolting away with him from the car just in time as the car exploded behind her. She held him tightly to her chest as she ducked behind her own car, sirens howling in the distance as her daughter in the car had called 911.**_

 _ **The delirious little one looked up at her as he coughed and she rocked him while lightly rubbing his back. "What's your name sweetie?" She cooed trying to calm him but it was no use, he passed out in her arms. She pulled his backpack closer and opened it up pulling out a coat inside and the name 'Henry' was written inside and she looked down at the little boy in her arms. He was no older than 3 years old at the most.**_

 _ **The ambulance arrived and she readily handed him over where they applied oxygen to him and rushed him off to the hospital. Both of his parents died upon impact.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

It had been an amazing few months since that day in the classroom. Regina had moved into Emma's house since she was never home and everything was going amazing. Regina felt utterly complete with Emma in her life, as did Emma with Regina. The morning started out like any other really, the blonde was dead asleep with the brunette curled into her side, her head tucked safely beneath Emma's chin, with Emma's arm securely around her.

It was around 9 am, that Saturday morning, when the doorbell rang. Emma's eyes cracked open glancing at the clock and she sighed. She pressed a kiss to Regina's head and yawned "stay here baby, I'll be right back." She whispered before slipping out of bed. Regina groaned and turned over going back to sleep.

Emma slipped her sweats and tank top on and headed down to get the door. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair detangling it as best as possible before pulling the door open, where a woman dressed in a very nice pants suit set stood. Emma frowned in confusion "Are you Emma Swan?" She asked in a calm voice and Emma shuffled a bit "yes.. who are you?" She asked confused

The woman held her hand out to Emma "My name is Stephanie Price, May I come in? We have something very important to discuss." She said and Emma narrowed her eyes. "Regarding?" She asked not moving, "regarding the death of your sons adopted parents." She said simply.

Emma's jaw fell open, her eyes bugged out, and she felt like she was going to pass out "What? Is Henry okay?" She asked rushed and she pulled the door open more. Stephanie nodded, "Henry was saved by a passerby but we need to talk.." she trailed off and Emma nodded "come in… would you like some coffee?" She asked leading the way into the kitchen, her hands shaking as she did so.

"I'm fine thank you." She said and once in the kitchen Emma motioned for her to take a seat and she turned on her Keurig to warm up before turning back to the woman. "What happened to his parents?" She asked slowly as she leant against the counter. "They were on their way back home when the car lost control due to a tire shredding. The car flipped and caught fire, the parents were killed upon impact but Henry was safe… a woman and her daughter stopped, her name is Stacey Hayes, he pulled Henry out before the car exploded."

She explained and Emma swallowed hard imagining her precious baby boy going through that. "Now, in his papers it says you called and informed the agency that if something were to Happen to Henry's adoptive parents that you would like to have custody of him, and since you did do a closed adoption that is your right before he goes back into the system." She said pulling out Henry's filed and pulling out a few papers as well as a recent photo of Henry which she slid toward her.

Emma's heart was racing in her chest at the words, everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. She moved forward taking the picture of the little boy and her eyes teared up, a small smile on her face as she touched the photo. Stephanie studied Emma's reaction before looking over her home.

She wrote a few notes down and glanced back at Emma "Tell me Miss Swan, what is it that you do for a living?" She asked, pulling Emma out of her trance. "I'm the sheriff here in town." She said placing the photo onto the counter once more. The woman wrote a few more notes "Are you married?" She asked to which Emma shook her head "no ma'am."

The machine beeped at Emma alerting her that her coffee maker was ready and she grabbed a glass making herself a strong coffee. "Are you involved with anyone currently?" She asked and Emma turned to look at her. "Yes, her name is Regina Mills, and she's a professor at the college here in town." The woman made a face before adding it to the list. "Is that Regina Mills, daughter of Cora Mills?" She asked knowing the name, after all Cora was the recently appointed mayor of the town. "Yes, that would be her." She said finishing up her coffee and coming back to the counter.

Stephanie nodded and she looked around the kitchen "how many rooms does this house have?" She asked and Emma thought for just a moment "it has 5, there is one down here which I use as an office, and there are 4 upstairs. Along with 2 ½ bathrooms. Two upstairs and the half bathroom is on the main floor." She wrote that down as well.

"Do you have a steady income and can you show me proof of it?" She asks and Emma nodded "of course.. excuse me for just a moment." Emma set her coffee down and walked into the study grabbing her finance book with her tax information and he pay stubs before returning to the kitchen and handing them over to her. She looked at them a bit impressed and she wrote a few numbers down and she pulled out Henry's birth certificate and another paper and slide them over to Emma.

"If you want Henry back, you must sign that paper, and someone will be back in 6 months to see how he's settling in… he does know that he was adopted it will be your choice to tell him you are his birth mother or not." She told her and Emma stared at her dumbfounded and looked back down at the paper, her face flushed. "All I have to do is sign the papers?" She asked quietly and Stephanie nodded.

"I did a full background check on you before we came here, and your answers matched perfectly Emma. He is your son.. I know you were young when you gave him up.. this is your second chance." She said sliding a pen over to Emma. The blondes green eyes fell on the pen she was being given and she took a deep breath.

Her eyes filling with overwhelmed tears "he's here?" She asked quietly and she nodded "he's outside with my partner." She said softly and Emma nodded staring at the paper. She picked up the pen and bit her lip before slowly signing her name. She slid the paper back over to her and looked up at her "can I see him?" She asked quietly and Stephanie nodded.

"You get to bring him home." She stood up putting the papers away and motioned for Emma to follow her. Emma's step faltered as they reached the door but she forced herself forward until she was standing in front of the driveway in front of the car. A man with gray hair stepped out of the car with a little boy who was rather small for his age, who had dark brown hair and green eyes and he still has the most adorable freckles.

Emma's eyes teared up again and she slowly bent down onto one knee as they approached her. Emma looked up at the older man who smiled at her kindly before looking at Henry who was studying her intently.

"Hello Henry." She whispered and the little boy looked up at the man who nodded at him, "it's okay Henry." He said and he looked back at Emma. "hello." She said shyly and Emma opened her hand for him to take "my name is Emma… they say you know that you were adopted?" She asked him and he nodded "my mom wasn't ready fo me." He said in a small voice and she nodded, her words pausing momentarily "I'm your mom Henry." She whispered and his eyes went huge.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Emma never returned to bed and Regina woke up alone and confused. She got up slipping her robe on before descending the stairs, she say a duffle bag by the door and she frowned, assuming Emma was in the kitchen she padded across the hall to the kitchen where she froze in her place.

Across the room Emma and a small boy with brown hair were locked in a heated staring contest, god knows how long they'd been doing that. Emma had coffee in front of her and the boy a cup of what Regina guessed was Apple juice. Who on earth was this boy? And why was he here?

Regina walked into the kitchen seeing papers on the counter, neither occupants noticing her, that was until her read the paper and a small gasp left her lips. Her head snapped up to look at the little boy she had been so very curious about.

Emma tore her gaze away from Henry to look at her very pale girlfriend and her eyes widened, she had forgotten about Regina during this whole thing. Would she want to stay with her now that she had Henry? Did she even want kids? Emma slowly stood up and Henry's gaze shifted over to Regina and he gave her a confused look.

Emma slowly took a step toward her and held her hand out for Regina who slowly walked around the counter taking her hand.

"Regina… this is Henry… my son."


	21. Our son

_**"I'm sorry Regina.. but the possibility of you ever having children is very very slim.." Dr. Thompson told her and her head hung down as she tried to digest the information. "There are some things we can try of course. There are a series of shots that we can give you to increase the chances, and we could try artificial insemination. Or, we could try the process of in vitro fertilization." He said and she wrinkled her face in confusion "what exactly is that?" She asked.**_

 _ **He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "Over the course of a month you would be taking fertility medication to control the 'ripening' of the eggs in your ovaries along with frequent exams to make sure we catch an egg or a few at the correct stage. From there we would go in an extract those eggs and gather the sperm from whatever donor you choose and in our laboratory we would create the perfect environment to place the sperm and egg together. They're placed into incubators and examined carefully at intervals to ensure that fertilization and cell division have taken place. After that's done it takes between 2-5 days to place the embryo into the uterus." He explained**_

 _ **Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead "alright.. let's do that option.." she said quietly.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Emma slowly took a step toward her and held her hand out for Regina who slowly walked around the counter taking her hand.

"Regina… this is Henry… my son."

Regina's head snapped toward Emma at the statement "your son..?" She asked confused and looked back at the little boy. He eyed them both curiously and cautiously. "Yes.. this is Henry." She said squeezing her hand. Regina swallowed hard and feels her head ache in her chest. This little boy was the cutest thing, he had Emma's eyes and her nose, adorable freckles and dark brown hair just like hers. "Emma… he's adorable." She breathed.

But soon her awe turned to that of confusion, why was he here? She turned to Emma with a raised brow. Emma, seeing the look laced their fingers "Henry.. do you like cartoons?" She asked him and he nodded slowly, "I like Scooby-Doo." He said and Emma smiled at him, "me too.. why don't we go turn something on for you so I can talk to Gina for a moment?" She asked and he nodded "okay." He said before sliding off the chair. Emma kissed her cheek before taking the little ones hand and leading him to the couch. She flipped on the tv and found Scooby-Doo for him. "Okay, I'll be back in just a minute.. want some juice?" She asked and he nodded "pwease?" He asked politely and her heart melted. "You got it." She ruffled his hair before walking back to the kitchen.

While Emma was gone Regina had moved over to the counter to look at the paperwork that was there, her head was spinning and her chest clenched. Images of her doctor telling her she couldn't conceive coming to mind, the procedure, and the baby she lost. She closed her eyes holding back tears.

The brunette was startled out of her memories by strong arms wrapping around her midsection.

"Are you okay Gina?" Emma whispered into her ear and Regina's body slowly relaxed. She shook her head looking down at all the paperwork "you got your son back.." she breathed and slowly turned in her arms. Emma looked down into obviously hurting brown eyes and she kissed her forehead.

" After I tried to get Henry back, and I found out he had a new family, I had it notarized in his papers that if anything were to happen to the family that he was with that I wanted him back." She started not letting her go. "His parents died in car accident… and I have a chance to have my son…" she said quietly and Regina rest her hands against her stomach absentmindedly. "That's fantastic Emma." She said with watery eyes.

Emma though could see there was something wrong. "If that's the case why do you look like a kicked puppy?" She asked and Regina looked down feeling her eyes well with tears. "I am happy my gorgeous darling." She whispered and looked up into her eyes and her bottom lip wobbled a bit. "Emma.. I can't have children." She whispered and Emma's face fell. "I tried..a few years back I tried and I lost my baby. I spent months at the doctor getting ready, doing procedures to try anything to have a child but I… I can't. It's not meant to be."

Emma's heart ached and she wrapped Regina in her arms tightly, the brunette hid her face in Emma neck and she cried silently. The blonde's mind was racing, unsure of what to say about any of this, but she had to say something. After a few moments she pulled back enough to look at her.

"Listen to me baby." Emma said softly, "no one in this world would make a better mother than you. Your are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you so very much." She said in a tender voice and wiped her tears away. "I want us to be a family. I want you.. and I want our son." She whispered and Regina's breath hitched in her throat. Emma didn't just say that.. she couldn't.. Regina's breathing became a bit panicked and she slowly pulled herself from Emma's arms. "I have to go." She whispered.

Emma's jaw dropped slightly open "Regina wait.. please don't run away from me." She said but Regina was so far in her own head that she couldn't hear Emma. Her words 'our son' repeating in her head. She needed space, she needed to get out of her head. So she grabbed her keys and wallet and she was gone before Emma could stop her.

Emma chased her out of the house and she stood in the doorway with a heartbroken look on her face as she watched the woman she loved more than anything else in this world drove away from her. Forcing back the tears Emma felt a small hand tug her shirt and she looked down at him. "Hi buddy." She said softly and she bent down to pick him up. He looked at her with teary eyes and she hugged him. The poor bit missed the family he had come to know.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

After getting the boy calm she took him back into the living room and laid with him on the couch. He laid against her chest and they watched morning cartoons together. Emma checked her phone constantly but to her dismay she had no messages.

Emma's hand came up to play with Henry's shaggy hair and she smiled softly "I have an idea Henry." She said softly and he looked up at her curiously "why don't we go get our hair cut?" She asked him and he thought about it for a moment "you get one too?" He asked and she nodded. "And then after we can go get ice cream." She said and he cracked a small smile. "Can I pick yo hair cut?" He asked and Emma knew she would regret this but she had so much time to make up for. "Of course kid." She ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna go get dressed and we'll go." She kissed the top of his head and took her phone with her upstairs.

It had been a few hours since Regina had left and Emma was worried. She pressed the call button on her phone and held it up to her ear, it rang and rang but to her dismay she didn't answer. It went to voicemail and Emma sighed.

"Regina.. baby please come home. Please don't shut me out, talk to me." She pleaded into the phone. "I need you Regina, I love you and I know this is a lot.. but.. baby I just got you back." She whispered. "Please come home" and with that she ended the call and wiped away The lone tear that dripped on her cheek.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

"This one!" Henry pointed to a haircut in the woman's book. Emma looked down at it and chuckled softly the one that he had choose for her had more layers with bangs and she was thankful it wants something extreme "that one? You sure?" She asked and he nodded with a smile "okay then." Together they made their way to the haircut stations and they sat side by side while getting their hair cut. Henry was quite shy so he didn't talk to much and Emma was too busy watching him to really care to talk to her stylist.

She could see so many of her own mannerisms in him it was scary, but precious. Henry only got his hair trimmed and after he was finished they let him play with the toys until he back where Emma could see him. Emma pulled her phone out to check it and still she had nothing. Good one Emma.. you probably lost the best thing in your life cause you don't know when to shut up.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

The rest of the day felt like it had drug on without Regina with her. Emma and Henry had gone to get ice cream after their haircuts and then had gone to the store to get him some new clothes, shoes, and a ordered him a bedroom set he liked and they had gone to a movie.

Emma hadn't heard from Regina and it was nearing 10 pm. Henry was fast asleep in his car seat she had bought for him and he was holding a stuffed dragon in his arms. Though her heart longed for her lover, it filled with joy in that moment seeing the small boy. She couldn't help but take a picture before getting out and taking him inside. She carried the young boy up the stairs to lay him down when her eyes caught a light at the end of the hall and she frowned.

Her alarm system hadn't been triggered, so it was either Regina there, or she had left the light on earlier. She slowly crept toward the bedroom with a frown no she made a face when she heard the doing of a hammer and Henry stirred in her arms. What the hell..?

She gently pushed the door open but what she saw inside made her gasp. The room was not fully decorated in a prince theme, a castle with a hideaway top and a slide with a staircase was in there and underneath was the bed lowered so Henry could get into it. And there at the top of the hide away was Regina with hammer and her had just finished hanging letters that spell Henry's name.

"Regina?" Emma called out and the brunette gasped, dropping that hammer on her foot and she whimpered but spun around to face them.

Emma's face held utter confusion and disbelief and Regina scratched the back of the neck.

"Hi."


	22. Our prince

_**Cora jumped, consequently hitting her head against the cupboard she had been reorganizing, as a loud doorbell echoed through her empty manor. The older brunette hissed as she stood up and walked to the door holding her head that was not slightly throbbing. "Yes?" She snapped as she yanked the door open but she immediately softened seeing her daughter there. She looked her over and frowned seeing her only wearing a robe, the scene somewhat haunting from the last time her daughter showed up on her doorstep, clad in lingerie and a long coat.**_

 _ **"Bloody hell.. do you ever wear clothes?" She sighed and moved over so her daughter could enter the house. Regina entered the house holding the robe tightly around herself. "Come on." Cora sighed and led Regina up to her bedroom where she gave her a pair of clothes to put on.**_

 _ **Regina dressed and while she did Cora got them some tea sensing her daughter's distress. The older brunette re entered her bedroom with the tray and found Regina sitting on the bed staring blankly at the comforter, seemingly lost in thought. "What happened darling?" Cora asked as she sat on the bed next to Regina. The younger brunette took her cup of tea and ran her finger around the warm rim.**_

 _ **"A few years back I found out that it would be nearly impossible for me to have a child." She said quietly. "I tried multiple treatments and procedures to conceive a child but none held through. I was pregnant for about a month when I miscarried the only child I ever conceived." She paused and took a deep breath. "Emma's parents gave her up sometime after we left, when she came out as gay. She was put into the system where terrible things happened to her… she had a child when she was 18 years old, homeless.. and she had no one when she had a little boy she named Henry." She whispered and looked at her mom.**_

 _ **Coras eyes widened hearing all this, but her eyes teared up hearing the name. "She named him after your father?" She asked in an emotion filled voice and she nodded. "She did… she also gave Henry up vfor adoption at birth because she had no way of raising him." She said and Cora chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. "So you're upset that she has a child out there somewhere?" Cora asked slowly and Regina shook her head.**_

 _ **"No.. not long ago Henry's adoptive parents got into an accident and they were killed…" she spoke so quietly. "I woke up this morning to find a brown haired, green eyed, adorable little boy sitting at the kitchen table with Emma." She whispered and Cora gasped softly. "Emma had put in the papers that if anything were to happen to his parents she wanted him back and now she has that chance." A tear fell down Regina's cheek.**_

 _ **"Did she say she didn't want you now that he was back?" Cora asked still not understanding. Regina looked at her incredulously. "No mother… she said she wants us to be a family.. she wants Henry to be our son…" she whispered and Cora frowned utterly at a loss. "And.. so why are you here?" She asked sipping her tea.**_

 _ **Regina shook her head and opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to think of an excuse but she knew what it was.. it was fear, total and complete fear. Cora made a disapproving face and her daughter.**_

 _ **"You mean to tell me… you ran out on the woman that loves you more than life itself, the woman who literally threw your ex out of your life, the woman who would give up anything to see you happy… and a child that needs a parent… a child that you could love, a child that could be yours and Emma's because…?" She trailed off "what you're scared?" She asked and rolled her eyes.**_

 _ **Regina was lost in thought, another tear falling, "I always wanted a child mother but/" Cora cut her off. "But nothing.. you have a chance at having a child right now Regina, and you just left him in the dust." Regina felt the flood gate break and a small sob left her.**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Emma looked around the room in complete and total shock. "Regina… how? What…" she trailed off completely stunned. "How on earth did you do all this in one day?" She asked. Regina opened her mouth to answer but a voice from behind Emma cut her off. "Anything is possible when money is involved darling." The voice of none other than Cora Mills rang through the room.

Emma's body stiffened and she slowly turned to face the woman she hadn't seen since she was just a teenager. Her hair was just above her breasts, her cheeks a bit rosier than they use to be, as well as a pair of eyes that were a dead ringer for Regina's. Eyes that use to be so hard, and icy, but we're now softer somehow.. still firm, but softer. "Hello Ms. Mills." She said nervously and the little boy sleepily looked up at her.

Coras eyes shifted over Emma's frame before moving to the little boy. A bright smile fell over her face and she took a step forward. "There's my grandson". She cooed and Henry hid in Emma's neck shyly. Emma looked between Cora and Regina before looking down at Henry. She shot Cora a nervous look, the woman had never been very nice to Emma at all, but she was Regina's mom, the only chance Henry would have at having a grandparent. "Henry… can you say hi to grandma?" She cooed and he looked back at her. He had never had a grandmother and he wasn't sure about her.

"Hi." He said timidly and Cora looked at him with already adorning eyes. She stepped closer to them and slowly tickled his side. "Do you like slides Henry?" She asked him and he squirmed and bit a nodded with a slow smile. "Why don't we check out your new room while mommies talk?" She asked holding her arms out for him. He looked at Emma and Emma turned to look at Regina who nodded slowly. Emma hesitated before nodding at him. "It's okay buddy.. I'll be right back, I promise." She ruffled his hair and he nodded moving into Cora's arms.

Regina walked down to meet Emma and she took her hand leading her down to their room. Once inside she turned to Emma who was hurt and at a loss. "Regina wha/" but Regina cut her off "no please.. let me explain.. and if you still are upset with me I give you full permission to yell and scream at me." She said and Emma nodded and went to sit on the bed and Regina followed.

"I tried for years to get pregnant Emma… I had so many tests run, so many procedures, medications, treatments.. that I pretty much lived at the doctor's office for a year and a half… out of all the procedures I had done which was around 10, none of them stuck. Except one… I was pregnant for a month when I lost my only chance at having a child and since then I had closed myself off to the idea. Losing a child or the worst experience you can ever have no matter how long you had them."

She paused and looked down at her hands and Emma slipped her hand into Regina's which the brunette was grateful for. She laced their fingers and kept talking, "when you said he could be out son I panicked, I remembered all the pain I felt loosing my baby, how hopeless I felt and because of that I ran." She looked up at Emma and bit her lip.

"I ran straight to my mothers house and she threw everything at me and pulled my head out of ass." She looked ashamed. "I was stupid for leaving.. I was so stupid..and I can't apologize enough… you opened yourself up to me and I ran away because I was afraid of having a child. I don't want.. no.. I can't lose another child." She whispered.

Emma's heart ached for her, she understood but it still didn't help the fact that she ran. She sighed and rubbed her forehead and looked up at her. "I love you Regina.. I do, more than you can ever truly understand." She whispered and she cupped the older woman's cheek stroking it lovingly. "I understand why you left and if the situation was reversed I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing." She said and Regina's chuckled with no amusement. "No, you wouldn't.. you've proved that you aren't going anywhere." She pointed out and Emma gave her a small smile. "You're probably right.. but anyway.. I understand. It doesn't change the fact that I want you to be Henry's other mother, I need you Regina." She said softly.

Both women's eyes teared up and Regina nodded "and I need you.. I'm sorry I left. I.. I'm so stupid. I just hope the room makes up for it." She whispered and stood up taking her hand. Emma stood up with her and she pulled Regina into a loving, tight embrace. "You don't have to make up for anything baby." She whispered. They pulled back and they met in the middle for a slow passion filled kiss. Their lips moving together in perfect synchronization and only parting when air was needed. "Come on.. i wanna show you what we did." She said and pulled Emma into the room.

There on the bed, was Cora and Henry, both fast asleep. Emma smiled at them and she gazed around the room. "Why a castle?" She asked Regina and Regina leant against the door frame next to Emma. "Because.. you are my savior, my knight in shining armor, you are MY queen… as he, he is our prince."


End file.
